James Potter doit souffrir
by kiwoui
Summary: Serena, Kristi et Rio sont trois filles accros à James mais quand elles découvrent qu'il les trompe en même temps, la vengeance s'impose . Mais qu'est ce que vient faire Lily dans tout ça?
1. Chapter 1

●_: Alors voilà, ceci est une nouvelle fanfiction basée sur le film « John turker doit mourir » je ne sais pas si vous connaissez enfin bon Stéphanie, une amie et moi avons décidé d'écrire une histoire sur James et lily. Un chapitre chacune ainsi ce chapitre est écrit par Stéphanie, le prochain par moi etc…_

_Et on a remplacé Peter Pettigrow par Alessandro Mckinon._

_Ah et pour les fautes on se les corriges nous même donc il se peut qu'il y en ai quelque unes mais pas beaucoup en principe._

●_**r **__: Tout appartient à jk Rowling, sauf Rio Abram, Kristi Mathews, Serena Stevens, Ana et Alessandro Mckinon.et l'histoire évidemment._

_J'abrége mon blabla et vous dit_

_Bonne lecture !_

●**Chapitre 1**_**●**_

La rentrée avait eu lieu il y a juste un mois mais déjà les élèves de Poudlard n'avaient pas perdu leur temps. Justement dans une salle vide du château, trois jeunes filles s'étaient réunies. Si un autre élève serait rentré dans cet salle il n'en seraient pas revenu. Et oui, voir Rio Abrams, Serena Mathews et Kristi Stevens, ensembles, dans une même salle de classe, discuter au lieu de s'étrangler, revenait à un miracle ou à un sort de magie noire de haut niveau. Seulement la seule personne capable de jeter un tel sort ne se souciait guère de rassembler ces trois là. Donc c'était bel et bien un miracle. Mais ce miracle pourrait être nommée par deux mots : James Potter. Voilà qui expliquait tout bien sûr!

James Potter était célèbre pour avoir fait beaucoup de chose mais celle-là aurait sûrement été applaudie si elles avaient été connues de tout le monde.

Il fallait dire aussi qu'était réunis trois filles différentes, tout d'abord aucune n'avait la même maison : Rio était à Serpentard, Serena à Serdaigle et Kristi à Poussoufle.

Ensuite elles étaient toutes les trois très belles mais dans des styles complètement opposé : Rio avait les cheveux noir de jais, ondulés qui lui arrivait en dessous des épaules, des yeux marrons pénétrants et un derrière classé numéro un dans la liste des garçons. Serena était une virtuose du « elle-ne-peut-raisonnablement-pas-être-aussi-belle-et-innocente » qui faisait accourir les mecs en masse, ses cheveux étaient lisse coupé au carré arborant une frange faisant ressortir ses yeux de couleur gris. Tandis que Kristi était une de celle que l'on pourrait qualifier de « normale », cheveux châtains très long et lisse mais ce qui faisait son charme était son sourire joyeux avec un diamant qui brillait sur l'une de ses dents.

De plus elles n'avaient même pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts car Rio était une sang pur riche qui passait son temps plaindre les êtres inférieurs et grâce à ses parents elle était destinée à faire parti des adeptes de Vous-savez-qui. Serena, elle, était née de parents moldu, comme tout serdaigle elle avait une intelligence hors du commun, elle était préfète en chef et fréquentait souvent la bibliothèque. Quant à Kristi, son père était la seule personne de sa famille à être sorcier, sa mère étant cracmol, elle adorait le quidditch, c'était elle qui commentait les matchs avec un entrain à faire peur, travailler n'était pas son fort elle préférait s'amuser, avait bien sûr les qualités d'une parfaite poussoufle et détestait les gens qui se prenait pour des êtres supérieurs.

Tous ça pour dire qu'elles étaient toutes les trois populaire dans Poudlard mais se détestaient : entre Rio qui les prenait pour des gens dénués de valeur, Serena qui considérait son rôle de préfète en chef comme la priorité de sa vie et Kristi qui détestait leur airs supérieurs, cela entraînait souvent des cris et des feux d'artifice de sortilèges. Mais cette fois contre toute attente un temps mort avait été décidé.

-Bon, commença Kristi j'ai parlé à James et il m'a assuré qu'il ne me trompait pas et que j'étais la seule fille qui comptait à ses yeux.

-Tiens donc moi aussi je lui ai parlé et il m'a raconté comment vous étiez toujours collé à lui et que c'est comme ça que vous vous étiez mis dans la tête que vous sortiez avec lui, répliqua Serena, alors je vous prévient : James est à moi, il n'aime que moi alors faut arrêter de se faire des idées !

Rio qui les avait écouté sans rien dire haussa un sourcil et leur demanda :

-Ah oui et dites si vous sortez avec lui comment ça se fait qu'on ne vous voit jamais ensemble ?

-Et bien c'est simple, répondit Serena avec assurance, James tient beaucoup au respect de son équipe, il ne veut pas qu'ils pensent que je puisse lui faire oublier son devoir de capitaine !

Kristi la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme si elle était une demeurée :

-Ne me dit pas que tu as cru ça ? Tu es folle ! Sortir avec une fille n'a jamais empêché quelqu'un de jouer au Quidditch. James est juste timide, il a peur des regards des autres si on s'affichait ensemble.

Rio éclata de rire et ne s'arrêta que quelques minutes plus tard sous les regards noirs de Serena et Kristi.

-Je crois vraiment que j'ai sous estimé James ! déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire, au moins avec moi il a eu l'honnêteté de me prévenir qu'il voulait juste une relation basée sur le sexe en attendant qu'Evans veuille bien de lui ! Il a sûrement deviner que, étant une sang pur comme lui je n'aurai jamais cru de tel absurdité, mais bon au gens comme vous on peut vous faire croire n'importe quoi !

-Moi je n'aura jamais cru cette histoire de faire oublier ses devoirs de capitaine, s'écria Kristi.

-Et moi je n'aurai jamais était assez naïve pour penser James timide, qui a peur des regards des autres ! répliqua Serena, les griffondors sont connus pour avoir peur de rien, de plus James est un Maraudeurs.

Kristi vira au rouge, c'est vrai que dit comme ça, ça avait l'air stupide. Rio les regarda se confronter du regard et se dit qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais ces gens là.

-Et Evans alors ? Vous avez jamais trouvé ça louche qui lui coure tout le temps après ?

-C'est pour se débarrassé de ses prétendante, il sait qu'elle ne dira jamais oui ! firent Serena et Kristi en même temps comme si c'était une évidence.

Le fou rire de Rio repris de plus belle.

-Vous êtes vraiment nulle ! Vous vous êtes fait avoir en beauté ! James n'aime qu'une seule personne et c'est…

Elle s'interrompit pour faire durer le suspense, les deux autres la fixaient attendant d'entendre la réponse au plus grand des mystères de l'univers.

-C'est…

Elles s'étaient rapprochés d'elle et la fixaient toujours.

-C'est…

Elle pris un air dramatique.

-C'est… Oh non je peux pas le dire ! C'est trop dur ! Oh non me regardez pas comme ça, bon d'accord je vais vous le dire c'est…

-Bon tu vas cracher le morceau oui ! cria Kristi.

Rio pouffa mais répondit quand même :

-Et bien c'est Lily Evans !

Elles la regardèrent d'un air exaspéré.

-On viens de te dire qu'il s'en foutait d'elle, rétorqua Serena.

-Mais non je vous dit qu'il l'aime vraiment, il lui a même offert un bracelet en argent pour Noël.

-Comment tu le sais ? lui demanda la serdaigle.

-Parce que j'étais avec lui quand il l'a acheté.

-Quoi ? Tu as fait les magasins avec lui ! s'écria Kristi.

-Je vous rappelle que ma meilleure amie Ana sort avec son meilleur pote Sirius donc c'est normal que lorsqu'il y a des sortie on passe la journée ensemble.

-Pfff, on comprends comment vous vous êtres « rencontrés » ! Tu devais le voir deux fois plus que nous déclara Serena.

-Ouais mais c'était pas toujours une partie de plaisir, si il y a une chose dont je suis sûre c'est qu'il est vraiment accro de Evans, il passe son temps à essayer de la conquérir ! Du temps perdu, je peux vous le dire parce qu'elle n'est pas prête de sortir avec lui, elle peut pas se le voir. Désespérant ces Griffondors !

-Donc si je comprends bien on était juste des apéritifs pour lui ?! s'enquit Kristi.

-Ben ouais mais je pensais pas qu'il en aurai plusieurs et surtout pas vous ! Il a du penser que comme on se détestait il y avait aucune chance qu'on le découvre.

-Je veux une vengeance ! s'exclama Serena.

-Oui je suis d'accord, approuva Kristi, tu es avec nous Abrams ?

-Perso je n'ai rien à me venger mais je sens que sans moi ça va être une catastrophe alors vaut mieux que je sois avec vous.

-Mais bien sûr, maintenant il faut qu'on prépare un super plan…

- Tout d'abord il ne faut pas que quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose, jamais on doit nous voir ensemble, on continue normalement avec James et devant les autres.

-Oui il faut le rabaisser, lui faire mal !

-Lui dégonflait les chevilles ! Le brisait !

Le regard de Kristi et Serena brillait d'espoir tandis que Rio haussait un sourcil.

-Je sais annonça Serena il faut s'attaquer à son amitié avec Sirius !

-Pas question ! la contredit Rio C'est voué à l'échec ! Leur amitié est inébranlable. De plus qui s'attaque à Sirius s'attaque aussi à Ana, et je ne veux pas m'attaquer à ma meilleure amie.

-Alors comment faire ? demanda Kristi.

-Je crois avoir une idée. Dit Rio, il faut se servir de Evans pour le blesser.

-Comment ?

-On va faire en sorte qu'elle le ménage, lui fasse croire qu'il a vraiment une chance, jusqu'à qu'il lui demande de sortir avec lui et là elle le jette devant tous le monde ! Il aura trop mal.

-C'est pas mal approuva Serena mais il faudra la convaincre.

-Ca sera facile, il suffira de lui rappeler combien elle le déteste.

Les trois filles se regardèrent en souriant. La suite promettait d'être intéressante.

- Dans tous les cas dit Serena James Potter doit souffrir !


	2. Chapter 2

**Nda :** Nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !!! Le premier était de Stéphanie donc celui et de moi (katia) même si heureusement elle m'a corrigé des trucs.

Bref déjà wouaaa merci bcp pour toutes ces reviews donc wala merci bcp à

**Sunshine:** merci beaucoup!

**MARine:** euh pour te prenevir par email? pas de probleme mais ... faudra que tu nous laisse une adresse où te joindre lol gros bsxxx

**Miss Enola Addams:** Vive les fan de gossip girl et reines du lycée lol

**gwen:** ui c'est noral que ca ti fasse penser car on se basse sur ce film merci bcp pour ta review

**Mzelle Lily:** A bas les maraudeurs!!!! et merci bcp pour les fautes.

**Drudrue:** pour la convaincre hehe quelque bon arguments entre autre... lol

**Alpho:** merci!

**Malfoyeuse et Weaslette:** vous n'ets pas vraiment optimiste un cerveau pour trois peut trees bien etre une ecellente combinaison mais bon... et pour la suite et bien lisez et vous verrez mais n'avancez pas trop vite lol la discussion entre les quatre sera au prochain chapitre!

**Chapitre 2**

-Tu peux te pousser, je voudrais prendre un livre, s'exclama une jolie blonde.

La jeune rousse interpellée leva ses grands yeux verts émeraudes. Surprise qu'on s'adresse à elle, elle vérifia même si ce n'était pas à quelqu'un derrière elle.

-Non c'est à toi que je parle, je suis pressée, s'exaspéra la serdaigle. Serena Mathews, une fille populaire.

Gênée, Lily bafouilla des excuses inaudibles et partit s'assoire à une table reculée de la pièce.

En passant dans les rangées, elle entendit un gloussement. Curieuse, elle en chercha l'origine. Elle n'eut pas de difficulté à trouver Kristi Stevens collée à James Potter, cachés derrière un rayon. Exaspérée, elle s'éloigna silencieusement, pour lire tranquillement son bouquin.

Elle ne voulait pas être surprise à épier James Potter, le maraudeur et sa nouvelle copine. Elle avait 17 ans et espérait finir sa scolarité sans embrouille. Elle faisait tout pour qu'on l'oublie, enfin elle ne faisait pas grand chose. C'est juste que dans sa promotion, la plupart des filles, leurs seuls soucis étaient d'avoir un copain. Hors Lily trouvait cela vraiment superficiel. Elle n'avait pas réussi à s'intégrer dès sa première année, et au fil des ans, les groupes étaient formés. Alors elle s'habitua à sa solitude. Pour cela elle avait les livres. Elle aurait voulut une amie, mais, elle n'aimait pas être remarquée, alors elle laissait tombé, et déjà les 6 années étaient passées. Pour se donner du courage elle préférait penser qu'y lui rester plus qu'une seule année à supporter. Au niveau des cours, elle était douée, même extrêmement douée, enfin c'était ce que ses professeurs disaient. Surtout en potion et en enchantement. Faut dire qu'elle était fascinée par la magie étant d'origine moldue. Mais pour ajouter à son malheur Potter s'était mis en tête qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il la harcelait. C'était aussi pour cela que les autres filles ne lui parlaient pas.

Enfin bon pour en revenir au couple qu'elle venait de surprendre, Kristi était une septième de poufsouffle. Les cheveux châtains, des yeux verts, assez candide, elle n'était pas une teigne, plutôt gentille mais avait une réputation de fille facile. Parfois elle sortait de ces phrases, total hors sujet. Et pour ajouter à son avantage, elle était très bien foutue. En gros parfaite d'apres les dires des garçons. Et elle avait un sourire enjôleur qui faisait craquer les gars, surtout avec son diamant sur une dent.

Et James Potter, septième année à gryffondor comme Lily, était le gars le plus populaire de Poudlard avec ses amis : les maraudeurs.

Il avait tout pour lui, beau comme apollon, riche comme crésus et tout aussi intelligent. Avec ses meilleurs amis Sirius Black, Remus Lupin ainsi qu'elle-même, ils étaient les élèves les plus doués de leur promotion et même des autres.

Il faisait aussi parti de l'équipe de quidditch au poste de poursuiveur et en était le capitaine.

Il était même préfet en chef.

La préfete en chef n'était autre que Serena. Lily était juste préfete avec Remus Lupin.

Cela aurait donné la grosse tête à n'importe qui et il n'y échappa pas. Il croyait que tout lui était acquis et agissait en personne gâté pourris. Les filles, il les traitait comme de vulgaires objets mais ce n'était pas le problème de Lily de toute façon. Mais à traiter les filles comme cela elle ne pouvait que haïr Potter.

Elle était féministe et ne supportait pas les machos comme lui.

Elle soupira, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son livre. Vaincu, elle alla le reposer. En passant devant l'étagère où elle avait vu le couple, elle y jeta un coup d'œil distraitement. Ils y étaient toujours. Mais elle remarqua que la chevelure châtaine de Kristi avait été remplacée par une blonde. Serena Mathews.

-Tu sais que t'es belle mon cœur lui dit-il entre deux baisers sangsus.

-Tu sais, tu peu m'appeler par mon prénom James, minauda-t-elle.

-Ok poupée.

-Rooo Jameeeees, allez !!!

- Bon … ok…

Il avait l'air gêné, il ne connaissait même pas son prénom.

De là où elle était Lily pouvait voir la nuque de James qui était accolait aux livres et des cheveux blonds.

-Serena, chuchota-t-elle avant de filer en direction de la grande salle où il était déjà l'heure de manger.

Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre James le répéter et Serena glousser avant de sortir de la pièce.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait cela, surtout qu'il se foutait d'elle, elle avait agit instinctivement et elle le regrettait déjà.

Après le repas, elle se résigna à commencer à faire sa ronde.

Les soirées devenaient fraîches pour ce début de mois d'octobre.

Elle invoqua une cape bien chaude pour se réchauffer un peu. Le couvre feu se mettrait dans même pas 10 minutes mais elle aimait bien marcher la nuit dans le château. C'était paisible.

Elle se figea brusquement. Elle avait cru entendre un bruit comme un gloussement dans une classe. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ouvrit la porte. La salle était plongée dans le noir mais les rayons de la lune éclairaient un couple assis sur une table dans une position plus que suggestive

-C'est le couvre feu, rentré dans vos maisons, ordonna-t-elle.

De dos elle reconnut Potter, encore.

-Je suis préfet en chef alors laisse nous tranquille.

-Et moi préfete, sortez ou je vais chercher le professeur Mcgonagall rétorqua Lily.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, … hein ? …rigola-t-il en se retournant pour voir à qui il parlait.

Heureusement pour Lily, l'endroit où elle se trouvait, était plongé dans la pénombre. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, juste une ombre.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends, tu vas nous laisser tranquille et rentre dans ton dortoir au lieu de te mêler des affaires des autres, s'énerva la fille.

Enfin Lily pu la voit, ce n'était pas du tout Kristi ni Serena comme elle si attendait mais une serpentard brune.

Lily eut un sourire ironique. Un gars comme lui c'est normal qu'il ait une copine, mais deux ? Et alors trois ?

-5 points en moins pour serpentard, lança Lily froidement.

Elle eut soudain envie d'être ailleurs.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla la brune.

-Chut mon cœur je vais arranger tout cela, lui murmura-t-il puis se tournant vers Lily, allons ne t'énerve pas nous allons partir d'ailleurs mais dit moi ton nom poupée ? ajouta-t-il charmeur.

Lily n'en attendit pas plus et repartit de son coté. Elle connaissait la serpentard, encore une fille populaire auprès des gars, Rio Abrams. Elle aussi elle avait une belle réputation mais bon. Fine, grande, un visage de poupée encadré par une chevelure de jais, des yeux marron et un sale caractère.

Plus qu'une année et c'était fini !

Elle rentra vite dans son dortoir pour se coucher.

Sa journée du lendemain fut éreintante. Elle culpabilisait. Est-ce qu'elle devait dire à Rio, Kristi et Serena que James Potter se moquait d'elle ?

D'un coté se n'était pas son problème, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment ces filles mais d'un autre son coté féministe lui soufflait de les avertir. Comment pouvait-on encore traiter les filles comme cela ? Même Sirius s'était calmé, puisque cela faisait un an qu'il sortait avec Ana Mckinon et qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de se séparer.

Ce dilemme l'accapara toute la journée et a la fin des cours alors qu'elle croisait Rio Abrams, elle se décida brusquement.

-Hé Abrams ! Il faut que je te parle, s'écria-t-elle.

La serpentard leva un sourcil, et la fixa silencieusement. Lily vérifia si elles étaient seules dans le couloir.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas comment commencer.

-Evans, je suis pressée, figure-toi, déclara, Rio.

-Tu savais que Potter te trompé avec Serena Mathews et Kristi Stevens ?

Rio se redressa et regarda Lily avec plus de sérieux.

-Evidemment, je…

Des bruits de pas l'interrompit dans sa phrase.

-20h ce soir dans cette classe, ordonna-t-elle, on finira cette conversation.

Puis elle partit de son coté laissant Lily pantoise. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ?

Elle se passa sa main sur le front comme si cela pouvait l'aider puis continua son chemin. Le cœur léger d'avoir avoué mais la conscience tracasser par le rendez-vous insolite.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nda :**__bonjour bonjour, nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre écrit par Stéphanie !!!L'histoire se met peu a peu en place et bientot les plans diaboliques _

_**Rappel :**_

_On a remplacé Peter Pettigrow par Alessandro Mckinon._

●_**r **__: Tout appartient à jk Rowling, sauf Rio Abrams, Kristi Mathews, Serena Stevens, Ana et Alessandro Mckinon .et l'histoire évidemment._

_Et merci beaucoup à gwen, chocolatine, Marine ( dsl si tu veux qu'on te preveinne pourle suite donne nous une adresse où te joindre ;) lol), miss lalou, Noriane, Drudrue, Lily Forever, Sunshiine._

_En espérant qu'il vous plaira, Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 3**

La pleine lune était dans une semaine mais déjà ses effets négatifs menaçaient Remus. C'est donc fatigué qu'il sortit de la grande salle pour rejoindre la salle commune des gryffondors. Il allait bientôt être 20 h et malheureusement c'était à cette heure là que Lily avait décidé qu'ils aideraient tous les soirs les premières années à faire leurs devoirs. Elle se souciait un petit peu trop des autres. En plus, pourquoi l'avait-elle entraînait là-dedans ? Ah oui c'est vrai, parce qu'il gardait cette image du Remus gentil et toujours là quand on avait besoin de lui. Fichu lycanthropie ! Si elle n'était pas là il se sentirait pas obligé de garder cette image ! Mais bon c'était vrai que cela lui faisait parfois du bien d'aider les autres quand il savait que tous les mois il devenait un monstre. En plus, James et Sirius étaient en retenu il aurait pu se reposer tranquillement !

Il soupira et passa le portrait de la grosse dame en rose. Les premières années s'étaient déjà installés et à la vue de leurs têtes il sut tout de suite que ça allait prendre du temps. Heureusement que Lily sera là ! Justement elle descendait les escaliers et se dirigea vers lui.

-Remus, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service s'il te plait, commença-t-elle hésitante.

Avec le regard qu'elle lui envoya grâce à ses yeux verts, il sut que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

-Bien sur ! Qu'est ce qui passe ? s'enquit-il méfiant.

-En fait j'aimerai que tu t'occupes seul des petits pour ce soir, mais si tu veux demain je les prends toute seule. Pour me faire pardonner, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

En plus il allait devoir se les farcir tout seul ! Quelle chance !

-Lily, moi ça ne me dérange pas du tout mais le problème c'est pour eux. Parce que l'inconvénient quand il n'y a qu'une seule personne c'est que lorsqu'elle s'occupe de l'un, il y en a toujours un autre pour s'impatienter ! En plus pourquoi dois-tu partir maintenant ? Tu savais très bien qu'on devait faire ça, on le fait tous les soirs !

Ses joues commencèrent à prendre des couleurs. A l'évidence, elle avait un rendez-vous galant. Remus afficha un sourire moqueur. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait s'intéresser à un garçon.

-C'est bon ! Tu peux y aller, je peux me débrouiller tout seul pour ce soir !

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Et puis ça ne durera pas longtemps !

-Mais je ne crois rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Et n'oublie pas que toi aussi tu peux t'amuser parfois la taquina-t-il.

Il s'en alla retrouver les petits en pouffant tandis que Lily était rouge comme une tomate. Mais lorsqu'il commença à s'occuper d'un garçon, il ne put s'empêcher de se poser des questions.

Avec qui Lily avait-elle rendez-vous ? Qu'en penserait James ? Devait-il lui dire ? Non, la vie de Lily ne regardait qu'elle. Et James ferait tout pour effrayer le garçon et ça ne l'aiderai absolument pas à gagner le cœur de la rousse. C'était déjà étonnant qu'il y est un garçon qui veuille l'approcher d'ailleurs. Et si c'était un ennemi de James qui voudrait se servir d'elle pour se venger ? Ou si c'était juste un pari ? Ou des serpentards qui voudraient la prendre en otage ? Ou des élèves pour faire disparaître un préfet ? Ou quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les personnes nées de moldu qui voudrai l'humilier ? Ou simplement un garçon qui ne lui veut pas de mal et qui n'a pas peur de James.

-Alors Remus toujours là pour faire le travaille de James ?! s'esclaffa un jeune homme brun.

Alessandro venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il avait, bien sûr, la beauté légendaire des Maraudeurs. Grand, mince, les cheveux bruns cours, et des yeux d'un violet rare et magnifique qui étaient les sosie de ceux de sa sœur jumelle Ana Lucia, actuellement petite amie de Sirius. Le sourire qu'il lui envoya aurait fait craquer n'importe quel fille mais Remus était trop absorbé dans ses réflexions pour lui accorder la moindre importance.

Et si James les croisait en revenant de sa retenue ? Et si ça provoquait une catastrophe ? Qu'il se mette dans une rage folle, fasse quelque chose de stupide et du coup Lily s'énerverai, lui enlèverai des points, lui mettrai des heures de retenu, le giflerait…

Il se releva d'un coup. Par Merlin si ça se passait comme cela James allait être insupportable, Sirius se moquerait de lui et Alessandro échafauderait des plans plus fous les uns que les autres et complètement irréalisables ! Avec la pleine lune il n'avait pas besoin de cela ! Oh non…

-ALESSANDRO ! Cria-t-il !

-C'est bon je suis juste à côté de toi ! Pas besoin de crier, se plaignit-il.

En effet, il se trouvait assis juste à côté de lui et se frottait les oreilles alors que la moitié de la salle commune le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Mais le préfet décida qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de garder sa réputation de garçon calme.

-Je dois absolument empêcher une catastrophe ! Occupe-toi des petits !, ordonna-t-il.

-Quoi ! Mais j'ai pas envie ! s'exclama son ami, interloqué

Remus le regarda en plissant des yeux.

-Qui t'as arrangé le coup avec Stéphanie la dernière fois ? rappella-t-il.

-Ca en valait même pas la peine et tu le savais en plus ! rétorqua-t-il.

-Qui est-ce qui te fait tes devoirs ? Qui empêche Sirius de t'arroser le matin quand tu dors? Qui te couvre quand tu sèches les cours? continua Remus.

-Ca va ! Ca va ! Je vais m'en occuper, moi, de ses adorables petits bouts de choux, abdiqua-t-il finalement vaincu.

Le regards qu'il reçu n'eurent rien d'adorable, mais il ne s'en formula pas.

-Alors faites voir où vous avez des problèmes. Hum… En quoi peut être utile le sort de lévitation ? C'est très simple, vois-tu un jour je me suis retrouvé devant un troll des montagnes quatre fois plus grand que moi et…

Le préfet n'en écouta pas plus et monta en courant jusqu'au dortoir des septièmes années. La carte ! Il fallait qu'il trouve la carte. En espérant que James et Sirius ne l'avait pas prise. Il fouilla partout, mit leurs affaires sans dessus dessous mais ne la trouva pas. Il redescendit en bas et fonça sur Alessandro.

-La carte ! C'est toi qui à la carte ? le coupa-t-il.

Le brun lui jeta un regard furieux pour l'avoir déranger dans son récit, mais sortit de sa poche un vieux morceau de parchemin qui lui fut arraché des mains.

-T'aurais pu me le dire plutôt ! Lui reprocha le blond.

-T'avais pas demandé non plus, lui rétorqua l'autre en haussant les épaules.

Exaspéré, Remus sortit de la tour de griffondor et fit apparaître la carte à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il chercha le petit point représentant Lily et la trouva dans une salle du troisième étage. Elle n'était pas seule mais à sa surprise, elle se trouvait avec Serena Mathews et Kristi Stevens. Abasourdit, il regarda le parchemin pour vérifier si c'était bien la carte des maraudeurs et non une blague d'Alessandro. Non, c'était bien elle ! Il fronça les sourcils et la secoua.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à notre pauvre carte ? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est déjà assez usée comme ça ?

Avec un sursaut il se retourna pour voir deux yeux violets qui le fixaient.

-Qu'est ce que tu fou là ? Je t'avais dit de garder les jeunes ! s'écria-t-il furieux de s'être fait surprendre.

-D'abords c'est eux qui m'ont envoyé te chercher, ils te veulent à toi, les jeunes de nos jours c'est pas encore ça ! Et je te rappelle qu'on a mis 2 ans à faire cette carte alors un peu plus de respect que ça s'il te plait. Et puis, je suis curieux de voir ta catastrophe…

-Je voulais pas l'abîmer. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu as trafiqué avec la carte parce qu'elle déconne, riposta le lycanthrope.

-Je n'y ai pas touché, la carte dit toujours la vérité.

-Ah oui ?! Et bien regarde ça ! s'impatienta le blond.

Il lui mis la carte sous les yeux. Alessandro afficha une expression de stupeur puis sourit.

-Mathews, Evans et Stevens dans la même pièce ?! Ca doit être chaud ! réalisa-t-il.

-C'est surtout bizarre ! rectifia-t-il.

-Bah ! Elle se sont peut être fait choper par Evans ce qui voudrai dire que Poufsouffle et Serdaigle vont perdre des points supposa-t-il.

-Non regarde les sabliers n'ont pas bouger et Lily m'a dit qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, précisa-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un regards puis se précipitèrent en même temps dans un passage secret menant au troisième étage. Après cinq minutes de glissade, de montée et de détours ils allaient sortir de derrière un tableau lorsque le brun arrêta d'un geste le loup-garou.

-Attends ! Regarde, il y a Abrams qui va passer.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin et vit qu'en effet la serpentarde traversait le couloir pour rentrer dans la salle où se trouvaient les trois autres filles.

-Alors là c'est louche ! fit Remus

-Moi je dirai plutôt que cela devient très intéressant, rétorqua Alessandro avec un sourire pervers.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir et se cachèrent derrière une armure près de la porte.

-Notre chère Evans, ici présente à découvert que l'on sortait toutes les trois en même temps avec James, déclara une voix que les oreilles du loup-garou identifièrent comme celle de la serpentarde.

Les deux jeunes garçons se firent la grimace, James allait avoir des ennuis.

-Comment as-tu fait ? demanda une autre voix, mais il n'arriva pas à définir si elle appartenait à Mathews ou à Stevens.

-Je vous ai vu dans la bibliothèque et j'ai surpris Abrams dans une salle vide avec lui, répondit Lily avec gêne, mais vous le saviez déjà ?

Il entendit le brun dire une insulte à l'adresse de leur ami. Comment allait-il réussir à rattraper ça auprès de la préfète ?

-Alors Evans tu espionne Potter maintenant ? Railla Rio, je croyais qui ne t'intéressait pas, vu comme tu le traite parfois.

-Non ! Pas du tout j'ai découvert ça au hasard…

-hum ! Si tu ne t'intéressais pas à lui, tu ne serais pas venu nous le dire. Tu l'aurais laissé se débrouiller.

L'argument de la serdaigle fit mouche mais Lily répondit quand même :

-Je n'aimais pas la façon dont il vous traitait, sortir avec les trois en même temps c'est…

-La façon dont il nous traitait ou celle dont il te traite toi ? L'interrompit la brune.

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça ! s'exclama la gryffondor farouche.

-Ah oui ? Ca ne te fais rien qu'il te demande de sortir avec lui tout le temps alors qu'après tu le vois sortir avec trois filles en même temps ? souligna Rio.

-Ca m'énerve c'est tout. De toute façon Potter est un coureur de jupon, il n'y a rien à espérer ! riposta Lily.

-Donc tu serais d'accord pour nous aider ? questionna Serena.

-A quoi ? se méfia la rousse.

-A nous venger bien sûr ! déclara Kristi avec force.

-Je ne vois pas comment je pourrai vous aider, je suis une fille sans importance, relativisa-t-elle.

-Nous, on pourrait facilement te faire devenir populaire, signala Rio.

-En quoi cela vous vengerai ?

-Et bien si tu deviens populaire, James s'intéressera de plus en plus à toi, et si tu lui laisse croire qu'il a une chance, il va tout faire pour t'avoir et c'est au moment où il pensera avoir gagné que tu le jetteras le plus méchamment possible, exposa Rio narquoise.

Remus n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Elles voulaient se servir de Lily ?

-Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée…tempera la préfète.

-Oh arrête ! Ce genre de mec ça ne leur fait rien du tout, ça les blesse dans leur orgueil c'est tout. Et c'est justement là où on veut frapper, rallia Serena.

N'importe quoi, Lily était plus importante que ça pour James, si elle faisait ça, ça allait le toucher beaucoup plus !

-Mais pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tu est l'une des rares à ne pas être sorti avec lui, ça sera un défi pour lui de te mettre dans son tableau de chasse, signala la serpentard.

-Je sais pas…

-Rooo… Ce n'est pas comme s'il te disait qu'il t'aimait vraiment ! assena Kristi à bout de patience.

-Et puis tu n'a pas d'amis non ? Quand on t'aura transformé t'en aura plein et une fois que tu l'auras jeté, tous les garçons seront à tes pieds, assura Serena.

Le préfet sentit Alessandro prêt à se lever pour intervenir mais il le retint. Il y eu un silence, à l'occurrence Lily hésitait.

-Je suis sûr qu'on ne sera pas les seules à t'être reconnaissantes. Combien de filles se sont faites jeter par cet idiot qui se croit tout permis ?

-Si on ne l'arrête pas, il recommencera et d'autres seront ses victimes. C'est ça que tu veux qu'il en blesse encore ? ajouta Rio.

-Non, c'est pas ce que je veux, admis Lily.

-Alors fais-le tu en aidera plus d'une, répliqua la brune.

-Ouais il faut le faire descendre de son pied d'estrade. Il est beaucoup trop sur de lui, arrogant, c'est la tête la plus enflée de Poudlard, si on n'agi pas ça sera pire ! s'emporta Kristi.

Elle attaquaient les défauts que Lily détestait le plus chez lui, le pauvre n'avait aucune chance surtout qu'il n'était même pas là pour se défendre.

-D'accord ! capitula finalement la gryffondor.

La voix de Lily était ferme et déterminé.

-Génial ! Rendez-vous demain matin à quatre heures du matin pour la première phase du plan : la transformation de Lily.

Des ok résonnèrent dans la salle mais Remus entraînait déjà Alessandro dans le passage derrière le tableau d'où ils étaient venus.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé intervenir ? James est foutu maintenant, chuchota son ami.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée !

Le brun le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis plissa les yeux.

-Quel excuse philosophique vas-tu encore me sortir ? Parce que là j'en vois aucune !

-C'est simple, c'est une occasion en or pour que Lily découvre le vrai James et je suis sûr que lorsqu'elle l'aura découvert elle arrêtera ce plan stupide. De plus Lily est l'image de la gentillesse, elle ne le fera pas renchérit-il.

-Elle a quand même accepté…argua Alessandro dubitatif.

-Tu as vu comment elles l'ont attaquée aussi.

-Elle lui ont promis des amis ! C'est du n'importe quoi, ça sera que des hypocrites.

-Ecoute Lily a toujours était toute seule sans rien d'intéressant dans sa vie, les seules personnes qui lui parlent sont moi, les profs, les petits qu'elle aide et James quand il essaye de la draguer, expliqua le préfet patiemment.

-Si elle voudrait vraiment des amis elle n'ira pas avec elles ! protesta le brun.

-Exactement, je suis sûr que cette expérience lui rappellera pourquoi elle est solitaire, affirma le blond.

Alessandro roula des yeux.

-Ok, ok. Il n'y vraiment que toi pour penser à ce genre de truc. Et pour James on lui dit ?

-Non, il risque de mal le prendre, vaut mieux attendre que Lily lui dise d'elle-même, décida Remus.

-A Sirius, alors ? risqua-t-il.

-Non, il le répèterai tout de suite à James.

Le brun souffla et capitula. Bon ce n'était pas la catastrophe qu'il attendait mais le loup-garou savait qui lui faudrait surveiller tout ça de près. Encore du travail ! Mais pour le moment, il allait devoir convaincre les premières années de ne pas dire à Lily qu'il les avait laissés, ça allait encore lui coûter des gallions. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nda :** Bon comme le site debegue par moment et bien pour les parutions ce n'est pas évident de savoir a l'avance quand poster…Enfin bref voilà un nouveau chapitre car apres il faudra attendre un long mois les vacances c'est sacré.

Enfin bon j'arrête mon blabla donc dans l'ordre chronologique ce chapitre est de moi (katia), le prochain de Stephanie etc… je rappel au cas ou les vacances aurait deja fait leurs effet lol

_**Rappel **_

_On a remplacé Peter Pettigrow par Alessandro Mckinon._

●_**r **__: Tout appartient à jk Rowling, sauf Rio Abrams, Kristi Mathews, Serena Stevens, Ana et Alessandro Mckinon .et l'histoire évidemment._

Et merci bcp à Mari!, lily forever, Noriane, Olympia, Chocolatine, gwen, Mrie Ouin-Ouin, Callistofall04 en esperant que je n'ai pas ecorchée vos nom!

Et dernier petite chose je n'ai qu'une a dire et je suis sur que Stéphanie sera d'accord avec moi : Vive les mais !!!!

Chapitre 4

Les couloirs étaient encore sombres, le soleil se levait à peine. Mais déjà Poudlard était en activité. Entre le professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau à faire les cent pas, Rusard à sillonner les couloirs et deux élèves qui regagnaient leurs dortoirs respectifs.

-Surtout n'oublie pas, ai l'air sur de toi et tout ira bien ! disait la brune autoritairement.

-Oui je sais, et je ne dois pas avoir pitié de lui, il faut que je le fasse courir je sais je sais Rio !

-Tu as intérêt à savoir ! Sinon tous nos efforts serviront à rien et je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'investir dans quelque chose de vain, répliqua ladite Rio.

La jolie rousse soupira et tritura pour la vingtième fois sa jupe raccourcie. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise ainsi. Entre son uniforme raccourcit par les soins de Kristi, le léger maquillage de Serena qui lui avait montré comment se mettre tel ou tel produit et les conseils de Rio pour attirer l'attention sur elle et comment agir face à Potter, elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

Où était passé la petite préfète toujours discrète habillé de vêtements lâches et les cheveux tirés en arrière par une queue de cheval ?

Elle avait été remplacé par une jeune fille qui semblait être passée dans un ouragan. Un effet décoiffé selon Kristi.

Ses cheveux autrefois attachés avaient été laissés libres, ils tombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules. Ils lui arrivaient à mis dos.

La chemise obligatoire était sortit de la jupe et les trois premiers boutons ouverts. La cravate et bien on se demandait à quoi elle servait, à moitié attachée.

Elles arrivèrent à un embranchement.

-Bon maintenant c'est à toi de jouer, fais nous honneur, ironisa Abrams en ébouriffant encore plus les cheveux de Lily, et là en principe tu devrais prendre une petite voix et faire : Oh par merlin mes cheveux !

-Pas quand même, s'indigna la rousse horrifiée.

-Heureusement pour toi non, c'était de l'humour, ricana la serpentarde.

-Ah ? Parce que toi tu en as ? se moqua-t-elle.

-Bien sur, rigola Rio sans se départir de sa bonne humeur, bon maintenant va ma poule et fais succomber le cœur du traître, s'exclama-t-elle théâtralement. Et dernière chose si tu as un problème tu ne viens surtout pas nous voir en public !

-Il y a pas de souci, j'oublierai pas marmonna la gryffondor inquiète de la suite des événements, d'ailleurs il faudrait qu'on trouve un moyen de communication…

-Bonne idée… j'en parlerai à Serena.

Puis elles se séparèrent, chacune prenant la direction de leurs salles communes.

A l'est le soleil se levait rapidement, Lily accéléra le pas.

Préfète ou pas si Rusard la voyait ou même si des élèves la surprenaient à rentrer maintenant, elle pourrait avoir des ennuis.

Sa montre affichée 7h30, elle pourrait toujours prétendre être aller à la bibliothèque.

Lorsque elle commença à rencontrer des gryffondors dans les couloirs, elle ralentit le pas et suivit les conseils de Rio. Prenant un air détaché elle se dirigea vers le portrait qui cachait sa salle commune.

Malheureusement pour elle ou heureusement pour le plan elle croisa les maraudeurs alors qu'ils sortaient du tableau. Lorsqu'ils la virent ils se figèrent. Elle paniqua, c'était si moche que ça ?

Elle remarqua alors que James était absent, cela la rassura quelque peu.

-Hum on se connais, demanda Sirius charmant.

-Et Ana ? répliqua Remus tranquillement à l'encontre de Sirius.

-Je ne fais que dire bonjour, se défendit-il.

- Wouaaa Lily ? Tu t'es fais belle pour James, s'exclama Alessandro amusé.

-Peut être bien souria-t-elle taquine.

-Lily ? s'étonna Sirius en détournant le regard de Remus qui le fixait comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre, comme Lily Evans ?

Remus la détailla alors longuement, puis il la fixa droit dans les yeux. Son regard mordoré la déstabilisa un bref instant mais elle se ressaisit rapidement.

-Elle même, se moqua-t-elle en les provoquant du regard avant de passer rapidement par le passage encore ouvert.

De l'autre coté elle souffla. Remus devait se douter de quelques chose vu comment il l'avait fixé. D'un coté elle était contente de son effet mais d'un autre, elle était sidérée. Une mini jupe, la chemise à moitié ouverte, l'air dévergondé quoi et les gars la remarquaient. Elle secoua la tête, blasée. N'empêche, elle était quand même heureuse de savoir qu'elle n'était pas totalement inconnu au maraudeurs même si James Potter faisait que l'a harcelait.

Elle rentra rapidement dans son dortoir loin des regards inquisiteurs ou appréciateurs.

Dans sa glace, elle se détailla. C'est vrai que comme cela elle se trouvait jolie, mais … c'était plus fort qu'elle elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Bah avec le temps elle s'y habituerai. Elle essaya de sourire, mais son reflet lui renvoya plutôt une grimace.

Dépitée, elle tira la langue à son reflet qui lui renvoya un magnifique sourire.

-Saleté de miroir va, grommela-t-elle.

Elle partit prendre son sac pour les cours.

Plan ou pas elle n'allait pas laisser tomber ses études.

Elle dévala rapidement tous les étages qui la séparaient de la grande salle. Arrivée devant les portes ouvertes, elle respira un grand coup, se remémora les conseils de Rio et lorsque ce fut fait qu'elle se senti calme, sur d'elle, elle les franchit.

Elle chercha rapidement où elle pourrait s'assoire et vit avec un grand sourire qu'il y avait plusieurs places libres à coté des maraudeurs. Bon il y en avait aussi beaucoup à coté d'autres gens mais bon il y a le plan.

Elle s'avança rapidement vers eux. Sur son passage elle entendit.

-Mais… il y a une nouvelle à gryffondor ?

-Wouaaa la bombe.

Arrivée près d'eux elle leur demanda :

-Toute les places sont prises, est ce que je pourrais m'assoire ici ?

Elle essaya d'avoir l'air la plus innocente possible sans pour autant réussir à cacher son sourire.

-Mais bien sur, Lily, s'exclama Alessandro ravi et amusé.

-Merci beaucoup, Mckinon.

Elle se retrouva en face de Mckinon, à coté d'elle Remus, en face de lui James, à coté de James Sirius et en face de lui Ana qui fit un petit sourire en coin face à son manège.

-Oh je t'en pris appelle moi Alessandro, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Apparemment lui il s'amusait beaucoup de son changement.

Dès que le frère d'Ana dit son prénom la rumeur se propagea.

-Lily, la préfète ?

-J'avais jamais remarqué mais elle est trop bien foutu.

-Lily Evans ? j'connais pas.

Aussitôt James releva la tête pour voir où elle était. Il était dur le matin pour certain !

Lorsqu'il la vit il écarquilla les yeux.

-Hé, Ho Jameeeees, mon poteauuu réveille toi, le secoua Alessandro, raaalala tu vois dans quel état tu nous met notre jamesy adoré, s'écria-t-il faussement en colère.

Lily ne pu réprimer un sourire.

-Hum comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner, se demanda-t-elle avec un air coupable en regardant James droit dans les yeux.

Il écarquilla encore plus les yeux si possible.

-James ferme la bouche, se moqua Sirius.

-Lily ? demanda alors Potter.

-Ah enfin tu te réveilles, puis se tournant vers Remus, dit moi Remus les petits mon racontés une drôle d'histoire sur toi et Alessandro…

Les deux perdirent aussitôt leurs sourires.

-Une histoire, répéta Alessandro lentement.

-Oui, une histoire _très_ intéressante.

-Les sales mioches, ils m'on trahis, s'écria le brun faussement outré, aoutchhhh MAIS CA VA PAS REMUS ?!!!

-Hum Lily surtout ne t'énerve pas en fait je vais tout t'expliquer tu vois euh…

-Quoi ? Tout, tu vas tout lui expliquer ? Vraiment tout ? dit Alessandro avec le regard ironique.

-Bien sur tu me prend pour qui ? feint remus.

-Je ne sais pas moi… un maraudeur peut être ?

-Evidemment, j'en suis un.

-Non mais tu n'as pas compris… soupira l'Italien.

-Mais si j'ai compris c'est toi qui n'as pas compris, bon laisse moi lui expliquer la situation, s'exaspéra le lycanthrope.

-Toi ? Expliquer ? Laisse moi rire !

-Tu ose rire à mes dépends ? Bon, c'est bon, tu m'énerves, tu es trop stupide, je m'en vais !

Remus se leva et commença à partir.

-Non mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ce n'est pas toi qui t'en vas, c'est moi plutôt !

Alessandro le suivit rapidement laissant un gros blanc à la table des gryffondors.

-Bon tant pis je l'aurais ce soir dit Lily en haussant les épaules.

Puis elle reporta son attention sur James. Pensant à la façon dont réagirai Rio, elle fit un clin d'œil à James.

-Mais… Ca va Evans ? s'étonna celui-ci.

-Oh non s'il te plait pas de Evans avec moi, pour toi ce sera Lily.

-Si tu veux Ev… euh non Lily mais… tu es sûr que ça va ? insista-il inquiet.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irai pas ?

-Euh non j'sais pas, ah je crois qu'il y a Alessandro qui m'appelle là… bon ! J'y vais ! s'esquiva-t-il.

-Je viens avec toi, s'exclama-t-elle en lui agrippant le bras.

-Pauvre James, s'esclaffa quelqu'un à la table.

Arrivé dans le couloir James la plaqua contre le mur et lui pointa la baguette entre les yeux.

Le changement d'atmosphère était radical. Un instant plus tôt, James affichait un air déboussolé et là, la jolie rousse croisa deux yeux chocolat qui la regardait froidement.

-Bon t'es qui ? Bellatrix ? Malefoy ? Argh euh non on va rester sur les filles… Et où est ma Lily ? Si tu lui as fait du mal je te jure que tu le regretta !

Le regard noir qu'il lui lança la gêna et lui certifia que le plan était vraiment une mauvaise idée.Ca ne marchera jamais.

-J'avoue que j'adore notre proximité mais sans baguette je préférerai.

Elle essayait d'avoir l'air le moins effrayé possible.

-Ne fais pas la maligne ça ne marche pas avec moi, où est Lily ?

-Et toi ne fais pas l'imbécile, elle est devant toi !

Finalement elle se laissa emporter. Non mais pour qui il se prenait aussi lui !

-Devant moi hein ? Tu restes avec moi pendant une heure, le polynectar n'agira plus et on verra de nous deux, qui fera le malin, ordonna-t-il.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire qui le déconcerta, lui prit le bras et l'emmena en cour.

Qui qu'elle soit, caché sous son apparence, James n'arrivai pas à rester longtemps en colère contre elle.

-Très bien moi ça me va mais on se met devant, annonça-t-elle.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall les regarda avec des yeux ronds puis afficha un petit sourire en coin qui fit froncer les sourcils du maraudeur. Mais elle jeta tout de même un regard réprobateur à la tenu de la gryffondor.

Les élèves entrèrent peu à peu dans la classe. Evidemment en dernier ce furent les maraudeurs. Remus sourit en les voyant, tandis qu'Alessandro les regarda surpris et Sirius fut bouche bée.

-Bien le sujet du cour portera…

Le professeur secoua sa baguette en direction du tableau où s'afficha le titre.

-… la métamorphose d'un objet en un animal vertébré.

-Qui peut me dire où repose la difficulté ?

La main de Lily se leva automatiquement.

-Miss Evans, sourit le professeur.

-Et bien…

James regarda sa voisine attentivement pendant qu'elle répondait à la question. Il constata qu'elle était redevenue comme la vrai Lily agirait. Est-ce possible que Lily Evans lui ai fait du rentre dedans ou bien un serpentard qui est décidé d'apprendre par cœur le cour du professeur McGonagall pour mieux jouer son rôle ? Quand soudain il eut l'illumination. Ce pouvait aussi bien être une groupie de serdaigle assez téméraire.

Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota :

-Je sais qui tu es mais je ne crois pas que pour une serdaigle se soit bien d'avoir fait ça à Lily, surtout que j'ai tout de suite vu la supercherie.

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris puis sourit amusée.

-Dans une heure, lorsque tu me présenteras tes plus plates excuses j'exigerai en compensation que tu m'offres le cadeau qui me fera le plus plaisir, mais attention pas n'importe quel cadeau, hein ?

L'assurance de Lily sema le doute chez lui. Et si c'était vraiment elle ? Mais elle l'avait toujours ignorer pourquoi changerai-t-elle d'avis du jour au lendemain ? Est ce qu'elle c'était habillé de cet façon pour lui plaire ? Si c'était le cas ça n'avait pas raté. Il soupira et la regarda répondre encore une fois à McGonagall faisant gagner des points à leur maison. En tous cas, elle n'avait pas décidé d'enlever son image d'intello, mais c'était justement un des facteurs qui la rendait irrésistible. Le professeur décida de passer à la pratique, il allait enfin pouvoir montrer ses talents. Mais lorsqu'il allait prononcer la formule pour transformer, elle lui murmura :

-J'espère que tu as de l'imagination car ça fait plus d'une heure en comptant le petit déjeuné.

Et merde.

Le livre qui aurait dû se transformer en chat se retrouva à fumer ce qui permit un commentaire ironique de la part de Lily.

-Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ou c'est McGonagall ?

-Non c'est la jolie demoiselle à coté qui me trouble.

Lily d'abord surprise se redressa sur sa chaise, fière.

-Pas toi l'autre à coté, précisa-t-il narquois.

Elle se pencha et vit Elsa Midgen. Châtain avec un visage ravagé de boutons et le nez de travers.

-Tu me déçois, grimaça-t-elle.

-Et vous aussi Miss Evans, allons montrez-moi votre exercice, réprimanda le professeur.

Aussitôt Lily afficha un air contrit et exécuta son exercice, parfaitement réussit comme à son habitude.

Puis lorsque Mcgonagall eut le dos tourné James lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?

-Ce que j'attend ? Et bien que tu me prouve que tu tiens vraiment à moi et que tu me montres tout ce dont t'es capable pour m'avoir !

James lui sourit et se reconcentra sur le cour. Ce n'était qu'une apparence. Apparence trompeuse. Un cadeau ? Lily accepterai un cadeau de lui ? Celui qu'elle traitait d'égoïste, d'idiot ? Aurait-elle changée d'avis sur son compte ? Peut être que oui à près tout il était James Potter. Il était inévitable qu'elle finisse par craquer. Et puis même si au début le changement de Lily, si bien sur c'était vraiment elle, l'avait déboussolé et bien il trouvait que la suite n'en serait que plus intéressante. Si elle voulait jouer à ce jeu et bien lui il était le meilleur. Mais au fond de lui il savait aussi que jamais, jamais il ne pourrait traiter Lily comme les autres filles. Lily … c'était justement Lily et jamais il ne lui ferait du mal, jamais il la traiterai comme un objet.

Lily regarda sa tenue et discrètement reboutonna un des boutons de sa chemise. En levant les yeux elle croisa le regard de Remus.

Grillée.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nda :**__ Apres une longue absence nous voilà enfin de retour, et puis on s'est dit que avec la rentrée il fallait bien vous remonter le moral ! Par contre pour le temps de parution, on ne peut rien vous garantir on essayera de poster a peu pres toutes les deux semaines, mai sne vous inquietez pas si on a du retard._

_Et merci bcp pour vos review, ca nous fais toujours tres plaisir !_

_**Merci bcp à MARine, Noriane, Pathy33, muse18 et chocolatine !**_

_Et merci à Olympia pour avoir corrigée ce chapitre !_

**Chapitre5**

Le plan avait parfaitement commencé grâce à Lily ce qui ravissait Rio, Kristi et Serena. Elle se débrouillait très bien grâce à leurs conseils. Evans était un pigeon parfait pour leur vengeance, bien foutue, intelligente et surtout c'était celle que James aimait. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus difficile si elles auraient dû tout faire pour qu'il tombe amoureux. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Rio était les défauts de la Gryffondor qui risquaient de refaire surface. Elles avaient changé son apparence pour la rendre attirante, et les conseils de la brune et la répartie innée de la rousse combinés avaient joué en leur faveur. Mais jusqu'à quand cela durerait-il ? Lily n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Sa foutue gentillesse, loyauté et tous ces horribles principes de merde à la Gryffondor allait bientôt ressurgir. Et Evans déciderait alors d'abandonner. C'était sûr et certain. Bien sûr la Serpentarde espérait que mettre la pression à Lily comme elles avaient fait la dernière fois, lui donnerait du temps pour penser à un plan B mais pour l'instant elle n'en avait pas.

C'est avec ces idées noires que Rio s'assit à sa table pour déjeuner.

Elle venait juste de croiser Serena qui lui avait donné le prochain rendez-vous, elle en avait profité pour lui demander de chercher un moyen de communication. La blonde lui avait évidemment demandé pourquoi elle ne le faisait pas elle-même, mais elle lui avait répliqué que ça aurait éveillé des soupçons qu'on la voit, elle, faire des recherches. Ce qui était un pur mensonge. Eveiller les soupçons de qui ? Rares étaient les Serpentards qui y allaient, si toutefois ils y en avait !

Elle prit des pancakes avec du sirop d'érable et du nutella quand elle vit Ana s'installer à côté d'elle encore dans le brouillard.

Ana était sa meilleure amie depuis la rentrée c'est à dire un mois, mais l'année dernière elles avaient traîné quand même quelques fois ensemble. C'était grâce à Ana qu'elle avait connu James car Sirius Black sortait avec elle. Son frère était aussi un Maraudeur : Alessandro Mckinon. On pouvait croire que grâce à son frère, Ana avait rencontré Sirius, mais en fait non. Son amie était arrivée lors de leur sixième année essayant de fuir ses parents qui l'avaient fiancée, justement avec Sirius, et ne sachant même pas que son frère jumeau, qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, se trouvait à Poudlard. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Narcissa Black, aujourd'hui Malfoy, et en avait fait qu'à sa tête jusqu'à qu'elle découvre que son fiancé avait renié ses origines puis avait fini avec lui. Ana était donc sous la sécurité de Dumbledore et des Maraudeurs quand, comme dans un conte de fées pour enfants, ses parents moururent et étant majeure sorcièrement elle n'eut aucun problème pour planifier son avenir du côté des gentils.

Ce que Ana ne savait pas c'est qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance. Comme ses parents vivaient en Italie et étaient sur une mission importante lors de sa rébellion, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'essayer de la faire enlever sous le nez de Dumbledore ou de faire pression sur elle grâce aux autres Serpentards. Le fait qu'ils soient morts avant les vacances d'été avait aussi joué de son côté.

Malheureusement Narcissa n'avait pas eu cette chance, ayant su ce qui c'était passé pour Ana et connaissant son peu d'intérêt pour le Seigneur des ténèbres, ses parents l'empêchèrent de revenir à Pouddlard faire sa dernière année au côté de son amie. Le pire avait été qu'elle avait essayé de fuir, ce qui lui avait valu une correction, qui avait été montré comme exemple à la plupart des enfants destinés à suivre la trace de leurs parents.

Après Ana et Sirius, plus aucune rébellion n'avait été permise, un seul faux pas et ils étaient aussitôt punis. La terreur qu'ils avaient ressenti cet été là était gravée dans leurs mémoires, du coup tous haïssaient Ana, tous sauf Rio. A la rentrée, son amie avait vu un changement dans les regards de ses camarades envers elle, déjà que l'année dernière ils ne l'aimaient pas mais là c'était pire. Elle fut surprise et peinée de ne pas voir Narcissa. Quand Ana l'avait interrogée, Rio avait habilement détourné la conversation. Seulement, elle savait que son amie n'était pas dupe mais à son grand soulagement elle n'avait pas insisté.

Ses parents l'avaient laissé revenir à Poudlard parce qu'elle avait toujours montré de quel côté elle était. Elle avait été mal vue de rester avec l'Italienne mais quelques Sang-de-Bourbes par-ci par-là avait rétabli la situation. La Serpentarde savait que ça n'allait pas durait, elle attendait déjà depuis quelques jours la prochaine lettre de ses parents qui lui diraient d'arrêter de la fréquenter. Ce fut sans surprise qu'elle vit la chouette de ses parents s'installer devant elle. Elle était de taille moyenne avec un plumage de couleur marron tacheté de petits points noirs. A sa patte était accroché un rouleau de parchemin, mais aussi un petit paquet qui l'intrigua. Ses parents ne lui offraient jamais de cadeaux en dehors des jours en fête.

N'étant pas stupide au point de commencer par le paquet, elle déplia le parchemin :

Ma fille,

Voilà une grande nouvelle que j'ai à t'annoncer. Tu es devenu une jeune femme maintenant et surtout tu es majeure, du coup ton père et moi avons discuté de ton avenir. La très pure et respectable famille Dolohov nous a fait l'honneur d'accepter d'unir nos très anciennes et pures familles. Ainsi, je t'annonce que nous t'avons choisi ton futur mari, Antonin Dolohov. La bague que tu trouveras dans le paquet joint est ton anneau de fiançailles que tu devras porter avec fierté car cela ne peut que te rapprocher un peu plus de ton futur maître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sache qu'Antonin, étant maintenant ton fiancé, a tous les droits sur toi, tu lui dois obéissance. Donc, s'il te demande de ne plus traîner avec des gens non fréquentables, du genre Mckinon, tu devras le faire. Tu t'es toujours conduite avec droiture, j'espère, et c'est dans ton intérêt, que tu vas continuer.

Ta mère.

Elle regarda le petit paquet et le mit dans sa poche. Elle ne leva pas les yeux, elle sentait déjà le regard de Dolohov. Alors voilà, c'était fini. Maintenant elle appartenait à quelqu'un. Maintenant sa liberté était finie. Elle était belle et bien engagée dans sa future vie de mangemorte. Rio Dolohov…

Peut-être qu'il allait venir la voir et lui dirait que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut, et ils prendraient un balai et iraient se cacher à Hawaï, où elle pourrait… Houla ! Stop ! Non, il ne fallait pas espérer. Elle se marierait avec « Antonin », s'appellerait Rio Dolohov, deviendrait une mangemorte, tuerait plein de personnes, serait riche et en plus de ça, elle serait heureuse parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Oui, exactement, elle voulait devenir une mangemorte, elle était contente de se marier avec Dolohov, « Antonin », et rien ne pouvait arriver de mieux. Absolument rien ! Elle serait puissante, riche, et surtout, toujours en vie. De plus « Antonin », n'était pas moche. Il y avait juste des rumeurs disant que c'était une brute au lit et qu'il y avait que Bellatrix qui couchait avec lui. Mais c'était juste des rumeurs, oui, juste des rumeurs. Elle le ferait. Parce que c'était ça ou mourir. C'était ça ou souffrir. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Qu'elle n'avait pas la chance d'Ana. Elle le ferait. Elle serait forte.

-T'as reçu une lettre de tes parents ? Ils te disent quoi ? s'enquit Ana.

La demande de son amie la sortit de ses pensées, elle se tourna vers elle :

-Quoi ?

-Ca fait dix minutes que tu regardes cette lettre, lui répondit-elle. Il se passe quelque chose ?

-Oh non, ce n'est rien. Juste la rengaine habituelle.

Elle lui fit un sourire et changea de sujet.

-Tu sais, depuis tout à l'heure Sirius te regarde bizarrement… C'est vrai que ça doit lui faire bizarre de te voir manger ici alors que depuis un mois tu déjeunes avec lui.

Elle la vit jeter un regard inquiet vers la table des Gryffondors puis hausser les épaules :

-C'est parce que chaque matin il me trouve avant que je rentre dans la salle. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, il n'était pas là ce matin.

-Il devait penser qu'au bout d'un mois, tu aurais compris qu'il voulait que tu déjeunes avec lui. Mais faut croire que non, se moqua la brune.

-Tu penses ?

Elle hocha la tête en se disant que le matin et Ana n'étaient vraiment pas amis, puis elle la regarda s'en aller vers les maraudeurs, son amie manqua de peu de tomber la tête la première. Ah oui. Un autre défaut d'Ana, était sa maladresse, elle avait le don pour se casser la gueule même sur un terrain plat. Rio esquissa une grimace en se rappelant qu'elle avait oublié de lui dire qu'elle avait du nutella sur le nez. Elle regarda ailleurs et croisa le regard de Dolohov. Il fallait qu'elle lui sourit pour pas qu'il pense qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de la nouvelle. C'est ce qu'elle fit et rajouta un clin d'œil charmeur et pensa qu'il allait sûrement lui interdire de traîner avec son amie. Avec qui allait-elle rester ? Bellatrix et Parkinson ?

Génial.

Elle poussa un soupir et vit Ana devenir toute rouge à la table des Gryffondors. Elle devait trouver un moyen de se faire détester d'Ana, ça serait plus facile comme ça.

Elle se leva et partit dans son dortoir chercher son sac de cours, heureusement Antonin ne vint pas la voir. Une grimace s'afficha sur son visage, elle trouvait que Dolohov lui allait mieux que Antonin. Sortant son emploi du temps, après un mois elle ne le connaissait toujours pas, elle lut qu'elle avait double cours de potions en commun avec les Gryffondors. Elle pourrait regarder comment se comportaient James et Lily en cours.

Avec étonnement, elle vit, pendant ces deux heures, que James avait eu l'idée de montrer à Lily qu'il pouvait être lui aussi un bon élève. Il répondit aux questions du professeur sans se tromper une seule fois, ce qui surpris tout le monde, le professeur y compris. Pendant un instant Rio le soupçonna d'avoir appris par cœur la leçon en théorie puisque la pratique n'était pas son fort. Mais elle se reprit vite, c'était un maraudeur tout de même, qui plus est James Potter. Oui, mais c'était Lily Evans aussi. Il n'aurait quand même pas…

Elle fit la grimace, tous ça à cause de l'amour. Beurk'. Ca lui donnait envie de vomir. Le pire était que connaissant, Lily, ça avait dû la toucher ! Ce qui énerva la Serpentarde. Ce crétin savait parfaitement s'y prendre, lui rendant la tâche, pour convaincre Lily qu'il était qu'un bâtard de première, encore plus difficile. La seule chose qui la réconforta un peu était que la rousse ne montrait aucun intérêt à ses efforts, comme le lui avait dit Serena, mais il ne se démontait pas pour autant et continuer son concours de celui qui lèvera la main le premier. Pathétique. De plus ça servait à rien. Que ce soit lui ou elle qui réponde à la question, ils gagnaient toujours le même nombre de points pour leur maison. Débile. Elle se tourna vers Rogue et lui lança :

-Eh ! Rogue ! Toi qui est le champion des potions, tu ne peux pas nous faire gagner des points un peu ?

Celui-ci lui lança un regard supérieur et lui répondit :

-Tu crois quand même pas que je vais m'abaisser à faire un concours avec Potter ? répliqua-t-il hautain.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. C'était dans ces moments là que l'attitude je-pense-qu'à-moi des Serpentards avait vraiment le don de l'énerver. Elle vit qu'Alessandro la regardait en souriant, il forma le mot « jalouse » muettement avec sa bouche. Elle lui jeta un regard dédaigneux. Jalouse ? Et puis quoi encore ?

La matinée passa vite et Rio fut contente de ne plus avoir cours avec les Gryffondors. Supporter les regards moqueurs d'Alessandro devenait lourd. Malheureusement pour elle, Ana avait promis à Sirius de rester avec lui l'après-midi pour se faire pardonner, elle dû donc rester avec les maraudeurs, Ana et Lily dans le parc.

Sirius et Ana étaient tous les deux adossés contre un arbre, tandis que James s'était allongé dans l'herbe devant son meilleur ami à côté de Lily et Remus, et Alessandro fouillait le sac du blond à la recherche de bonbons. Rio, elle, avait préférait s'asseoir à côté de lui pour éviter de croiser son regard. Mais celui-ci avait pour l'instant d'autres occupations :

-Rooo, t'as tout mangé, Remus ! Il en reste plus, grogna-t-il

-Ah bon ?! J'aurais pourtant juré qu'il en restait encore la dernière fois que j'en ai pris ! Dit Remus avec un air innocent.

-Tu as regardé avant ou après que t'en as pris, demanda l'italien avec un regard mauvais pour son ami.

-Si tu crois que je fais attention à ce genre de détails…, rétorqua celui-ci.

La réplique du loup-garou fit rire tout le monde. James en profita pour engager la conversation avec Lily.

-Tu vois, on ne dirait pas comme ça mais Alessandro est un grand sentimental, s'il n'a pas ses bonbons du jour, il…commença-t-il.

-Dis donc, James ne te sers pas de moi pour draguer Lily, le coupa l'italien.

-Bah, faut bien que j'engage la conversation !

-Ca m'étonnerait que les comportements d'Alessandro l'intéressent, répliqua Remus.

-C'est vrai que je préfèrerais que tu me parles de toi, plutôt…

A la surprise de la Serpentarde, le fait que Lily soit très entreprenante avec James n'étonna que Sirius et Ana, alors qu'elle-même avait feint la surprise. Remus n'eut aucune réaction et Alessandro haussa juste un sourcil, Sirius avait des yeux ronds et son amie interrogea la Gryffondor :

-C'est bizarre de ta part de dire ça, surtout à James. Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis sur lui ?

-J'avoue que j'en avais marre, s'expliqua Lily.

Ses interlocuteurs attendirent la suite qui ne vint pas. Rio sourit intérieurement, elle l'avait très bien entraînée. La Gryffondor les regarda comme si elle leur avait tout expliqué.

-Marre de quoi ? Questionna finalement Remus.

-D'avoir James sur le dos tout le temps, de voir toutes les filles me jeter des regards noirs parce que j'avais osé lui dire non. Alors, je me suis dit que si je lui laissais une chance, je serais peut-être tranquille. Mais en fait, maintenant, la plupart des filles me détestent.

-C'est pour ça ? S'étonna le concerné.

-Tu sais, les filles peuvent être vraiment désagréables quand il s'agit d'un garçon, fit remarquer Lily.

-Ca c'est vrai, ricana Alessandro, il y a des filles qui feraient n'importe quoi pour avoir James. Ou pour se venger, ajouta-t-il d'un air dégagé.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en regardant Rio, qui le regarda en plissant légèrement les yeux. Que savait-il ? Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de lui. Pas question qu'il vienne tout faire foirer. Mais comment faire ? Tout le monde savait qu'Alessandro Mckinon le maraudeur ne sortait qu'avec des filles sérieuses et pour des relations longues… De plus c'était le frère d'Ana et si Rio jouait avec lui elle allait lui en vouloir.

Elle se retint de sourire, elle venait de trouver la solution pour qu'elle la déteste. Ca fera une pierre deux coups.

Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur les autres, la conversation avait dérivé sur les pires conquêtes des maraudeurs. Lily et Ana rigolaient aux anecdotes de Sirius, quand celui-ci s'écria :

-J'ai une super nouvelle à vous annoncer ! J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire, ça vient de me revenir en le voyant.

Il se leva et interpella un garçon de Poufsouffle qui passait près d'eux. Il était petit et blond avec des yeux bleus qui auraient fait craquer n'importe qui. Le rouge qui prit place sur ses joues lorsqu'il vit Sirius lui faire signe lui donnait un air de petit ange innocent. Il se dirigea vers eux. Rio s'étonna presque de ne pas voir des ailes apparaître dans son dos. Il arriva près d'eux et les salua avec gêne. Instinctivement, la Serpentarde se méfia de lui, il avait trop de charme pour être aussi innocent.

-Je vous présente Gilderoy Lockart, reprit le maraudeur, il est en deuxième année. C'est mon nouvel apprenti.

Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Ton quoi ? demanda James

-Mon nouvel apprenti. Je l'ai croisé dans un couloir, le pauvre était entouré de filles, elles n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire qu'il était chou, mimi… Elles le harcelaient et lui ne savait pas comment s'en aller. Alors, bien sûr, je l'ai sorti de là et j'ai décidé de lui apprendre comment se comporter avec les filles.

-Toi ? Fit sa petite amie avec un ton incrédule.

-Ouais moi, acquiesça le brun. Ce gamin a une beauté naturelle qui fait craquer toutes les filles, il faut qu'il sache comment s'en servir. Tu n'as qu'à venir manger avec nous, ça va être l'heure, je te donnerai ta première leçon ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de l'ange blond.

Le petit lui sourit avec une lueur d'admiration dans ses yeux bleus, ce qui le rendit encore plus mignon.

-Pourquoi moi, j'en n'ai pas d'apprenti ? S'enquérit Alessandro, jaloux. J'en veux un pareil !

-Parce que tu es trop sérieux, rétorqua Sirius.

-Quoi ?! S'offusqua l'autre.

-Et bien oui, tu es un amoureux transi. Qui voudrait de toi comme professeur ? Regarde-toi ! Tu es toujours célibataire.

-Je préfère être célibataire que mal accompagné ! répliqua le brun têtu.

-Merci pour moi, intervint Ana froidement.

-Tu insultes ma copine là ? S'énerva Sirius qui commença à sortir sa baguette.

-Mais non, c'est juste un proverbe. C'est Remus qui me l'a appris ! Accusa-t-il en montrant le concerné du doigt.

-Hein, s'étouffa celui-ci.

-Pourquoi, tu t'es senti visé Black ? Insinua Rio.

-Non, pas du tout ! Se défendit Sirius qui rangea sa baguette.

Elle émit un petit rire moqueur à son adresse

-Et si on allait manger ? Intervint James en se levant lui aussi.

Il fut vite suivi des autres, et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Arrivé là-bas, elle se sépara d'eux pour aller manger à la table des serpents. Après son repas, elle se dirigea vers sa salle commune lorsqu'elle fut retenue dans un couloir par son fiancé.

-Hé, Abrams ! Lui cria-t-il.

Elle fit apparaître un sourire sur son visage, en imaginant être heureuse :

-Tu sais, Antonin, maintenant que l'on est fiancé, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.

C'était risqué. S'il le prenait mal, elle l'allait le regretter.

-Bien sûr, Rio, opina-il en roulant des yeux, ça va ? Tu n'es pas trop déçue que se soit avec moi ?

C'était un test, elle le savait et lui aussi.

-J'aurais pu tomber sur pire, énonça-t-elle.

Il la regarda avec insistance.

-Bien, parce que j'ai l'intention de faire quelques changements dans ta vie, exposa-t-il. Mais tu dois t'en douter.

Ca y était. Le moment de négocier était arrivé. Il allait falloir qu'elle le persuade de lui laisser encore quelques temps.

-Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me demander, le devança-t-elle. Mais le problème c'est que nos fiançailles sont tombées au mauvais moment. Je suis au milieu d'un plan contre Potter.

Premier argument sorti. La plupart des Serpentards le détestaient. James et Dolohov, non Antonin, n'échappait pas à la règle. En tous cas, l'expression intriguée de son visage lui montrait qu'elle avait réussi à capter son attention. Elle lui expliqua alors pourquoi elle avait besoin d'encore d'un peu de liberté pour que son plan marche, lui fit part du fait que pour se débarrasser d'Ana, elle se servirait de son frère. Elle argumenta jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte, mais il lui posa des conditions.

-Je veux que tu viennes trois fois par semaine dans mon dortoir, en traversant la salle commune en nuisette, exigea-t-il. Tu auras peut-être besoin de t'afficher avec Mckinon mais je veux que tous les Serpentards sachent que tu es à moi.

Les hommes et leur fierté. Il faut toujours qu'ils montrent leurs propriétés. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Je veux aussi que tu portes la bague au moins sur un collier, continua t-il. Saches que si ton plan rate, tu le regretteras. J'ai accepté seulement parce qu'il me plaît, il y a intérêt à ce que se soit grandiose. Tu as jusqu'au bal.

Il n'attendit même pas une réponse de la part de la brune, il s'en alla la laissant digérer. Elle savait que c'était des ordres. Maintenant il n'était pas question d'échouer, elle s'y était complètement engagée. Pas question de laisser Evans tout faire foirer. Et pour ça elle sortirait tous ses plus grands atouts : séduction, manipulation, quelques tirages de fils par-ci par-là… Ca sera spectaculaire. Mais maintenant, il fallait qu'elle s'y mette et elle commencerait avec Ana.

Elle entra dans son dortoir, où son amie se préparait à se coucher. Elle s'assit sur son lit pour se changer et entama la conversation comme-ci de rien n'était. Après une heure à parler de tous et de rien, elle se décida :

-Alors Sirius t'as pardonné ? S'enquit-elle.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de son amie.

-Bien sûr, personne ne peut résister à mon charme naturel, plaisanta t-elle.

Rio ricana et attaqua :

-En parlant de charme, tu crois que j'ai une chance avec Alessandro ?

Son amie ne répondit pas, trop surprise. Elle savoura son petit effet.

-Alessandro… Mon frère ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu en connais d'autres, toi, des Alessandro ?

Elle savait ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Ana. Son frère ne sortait qu'avec des filles qui duraient alors qu'elle ne sortait qu'avec des garçons qu'elle jetait trois jours plus tard maximum. Mais elle savait que ce qui faisait hésiter son amie, c'était qu'avec Alessandro elle avait peut-être une chance de passait du bon côté.

-Mais mon frère aime les relations longues…

-Je sais.

Elle rentra dans ses draps et tira les rideaux. Elle devinait déjà la prochaine phrase d'Ana.

-Je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses du mal.

Trop prévisible.

-Je sais.

Elle était contente que les rideaux soient tirés, elle n'aurait pas voulu que son amie voit sa tête. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se mentir, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de lui faire ça.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nda:** Et voila un nouveau chapitre. En esperant qu'il vous plaira, on vous souhaite bonne lecture

Et merci bcp à :**chocolatine, muse18 et Noriane.**

**Chapitre 6**

La salle commune des gryffondors, comme à son habitude, était remplis de chahut. Si cette maison était réputait pour être la plus conviviale ce n'était pas sans raisons. Entre ses quatres murs richement décorés dans les couleurs rouge et or, était regroupé la grande majorité de ses habitants. Et ce n'était certainement pas pour travailler. Sauf un petit groupe se composant de quelques premières années et du malheureux Remus qui depuis plusieurs bonnes minutes guettait l'escalier des filles. Entre une explosion provenant d'un coin de la salle et des rires il entendit une porte claquée. Et bientôt Lily apparut du haut des marches. Il la vit se précipiter dans sa direction tout en enfilant sa cape.

Cette scène avait un goût de déjà vu.

Il fronça les sourcils sentant la mauvaise nouvelle arriver dans l'oiseau de mauvais augure que fut soudain Lily pour lui.

La devançant il s'exclama :

- Lily je t'interdit de dire ce que tu va me demander ! Tu n'a pas intérêt…

Elle eut un temps de surprise avant de se reprendre et de s'accroupir près de lui, posant ses mains jointes sur la table, dans ses yeux luisaient une prière muette.

-Non, Lily, répéta-t-il buté.

Il secoua la tête, évitant son regard.

-S'il te plait Remus, je te revaudrai ça promis.

-Ca va faire la deuxième fois…

-Remus…, s'il te plait…regarde, non mais regarde, je te supplie, hein tu te rend compte Remus, et regarde j'ai même les mains jointes, je suis accroupis ! insista-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, la dernière fois ça s'est mal passé et…, marmonna-t-il.

-En effet, le coupa-t-elle, alors tu n'as pas voix au chapitre Remus Lupin, d'ailleurs tu me dois toujours des explications.

Remus se sentit sur une pente glissante, avec le sujet délicat à eviter ET la colère sourde de Lily.

-Bon capitula-t-il de mauvaise grace, ce soir il n'y a pas trop de petit…

-Merci Remus, promis sur merlin je te le revaudrait, affirma-t-elle en se redressant et fila rapidement hors de la salle.

Aussitôt Remus se tourna vers les fauteuils à la recherche de son complice.

Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps car il arrivait déjà vers lui. Sans aucun doute avait-il suivi la scène de loin et compris ce qu'il avait à faire.

-Ca c'est une mission pour super Alex, déclara l'Italien d'un air solennel.

-Ouais mais fait attention hein, ne fais pas de bourde…

-Bourde ? Non conosco, je ne connais pas. Ce mot est étranger à mon vocabulaire, assura-t-il d'un air suffisant.

-Mais bien sur, en attendant, elle a filée et tu ne va pas pouvoir la retrouver.

-Impossible aucune proie ne m'échappe, je suis tellement fort.

-Ca c'est sur, heureusement que tu as la carte avec toi, ironisa le lycanthrope en le poussant vers la sortie.

**/o/O/o**

Lily resserra un peu plus sa cape autour d'elle. Le froid commençait à s'installer et les murs de Poudlard n'étaient pas réputés pour garder la chaleur. Manquerait plus qu'elle attrape un rhume. Elle serait bonne pour la potion de pimentine de Pomfresh… Une honte cuisante quand on sait que les effets secondaires de cette « merveilleuse potion » sont de faire fumer les oreilles et qu'elle possède de « magnifique « cheveux auburn. Elle se rappelle encore les remarques qu'elle avait reçut « tête brûlée, elle prend feu ahaha ».

Bref…Une honte…

Elle s'emmitoufla un peu plus si c'était possible dans sa cape. Elle était sur que James Potter rirait bien à ses dépends si elle devait boire cette fichu potion. Elle ne voulait pas se ridiculiser encore une fois. Et puis pourquoi elle pensait à lui. C'était un abruti fini. Un sans cœur. Elle ne regrettait pas le plan. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de pouvoir enfin la rajouter à son tableau de chasse. Et puis grace au plan, elle était enfin quelqu'un. Lily Evans. Non pas Lily Evans mais une autre Lily, une nouvelle Lily. Dans les couloirs on lui disait bonjour. Elle sentait le regard des autres garçons posés sur elle. C'était plaisant, elle n'était plus invisible Elle avait des amis. Elle se sentait vivante. Et elle allait enfin pouvoir se venger de James Potter. Elle allait enfin pouvoir lui faire ravaler sa fichu fierté.

Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle devait se forcer pour le plan. C'était drôle de pouvoir se comporter comme elle le faisait. De surprendre James Potter. Lui qui n'était habitué qu'à la voir plongée dans ses bouquins. Le petit rat de bibliothèque.

Mais il avait la riposte facile et savait comment agir, et Lily devait parfois se forcer à se rappeler qui il était. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe dans le piège qu'il lui tendait. Il faillait qu'elle soit sur ses gardes.

Et heureusement il y avait Rio, Serena et Kristie pour la conseiller sinon elle n'aurait pas été bien loin.

Elle poussa une porte et entra dans une salle supposée être vide. Sur une table était assise dos à elle, une jeune fille. Quand elle entendit la porte claquer la jeune fille lui jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et lui fit un sourire éblouissant quand elle l'eut reconnus.

-Salut Lily com'

-Tu es en retard, grogna une voix.

-Désolée, fit simplement la gryffondor en se tournant vers Rio qui se trouvait a coté de la porte d'entrée.

-Mouais.

-De toute façon il manque aussi Serena, rie Kristie.

-D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'elle fait, s'impatienta la serpentarde, et toi tu n'as pas été suivis ?

-Non pas que je sache, répondit lily.

Quelque minutes plus tard quelque chose cogna contre la porte. Un bruit sourd.

-He ho les filles c'est moi, s'énerva une voie féminine derrière la porte, j'ai les mains chargées.

Rio consentit enfin à ouvrir la porte. Serena entra et lâcha lourdement un gros bouquin sur une table dans un bruit sourd.

-Voilà j'ai trouvée, s'exclama-t-elle joyeuse.

-Trouvée quoi ton livre de chevet, ricana Rio.

Serena lui lança un regard perçant.

-Non la potion pour ce que tu m'avait demandée, répondit-elle les lèvres pincées. Dans le livres ils expliquent tout, comment la faire, ses effets, sa durée, bref tout.

-Et…

-Et, continua Serena, donc il faut imprégner un objet de quelque goutte de cette potion , un objet qu'on porte toujours sur soi, évidemment et lorsqu'on veut parler il faut penser a la personne avant d'envoyer son message, et bien sur il faut que la personne qui reçoit le messages ait également un objet imbibé de la potion. Apparemment elle est très difficile a faire, les aurors s'en servent durant leurs missions.

-Oh ! Merveilleux, montre la moi tu as les ingrédients j'espère on va la faire ce soir.

-Bien sur que j'ai amenée les ingrédients tu me prends pour une débutante peut être ?

-Certainement pas, tu es tellement merveilleuse, tu requière toute les qualité, blonde à serdaigle n'est ce pas contradictoire toute fois, sourit-elle malicieusement.

-Bon ça suffit vous deux s'exclama Lily qui lisait par dessus leurs épaules la page que montrée Serena, cette potion a l'air facile je peux la faire si vous voulez.

-Merveilleux, s'exclama encore une fois Rio avec un magnifique sourire, alors attelle toi de suite a cette tache !

-Tu es sur que tout va bien Rio tu as l'air tracassée par quelque chose, demanda Kristie doucement.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça, questionna la serpentard, le regard méfiant.

-Tu fais que répéter « merveilleuuuuux » depuis tout à leur, répondit-elle.

-Rien ne me tracasse à part la réussite de notre plan.

Apres cela il y eut un silence gêné que personne n'osa troubler à part Lily qui préparé la potion tandît que les autres l'observées, chacune perdus dans leurs pensées.

Un bruit incongrue brisa ce silence. Toute tournèrent la tête vers Kristie qui venait de faire apparaître un paquet de bertie crochu et était en train de l'ouvrir. Elle releva la tête et avec un sourire candide en proposa.

-Oh non merci, je tiens à ma ligne, refusa Serena.

-Humpff, à ta ligne ? Mais ma pauvre tu ressemble à un squelette comme ça, il faut t'engraisser de temps en temps quand même dit Rio en en piochant un d'une couleur rose. Humm framboise quel délice. J'ai toujours eut de la chance avec ces bonbons.

-Moi aussi je veux bien un.

-Lily ? qu'est ce que tu fait la ? Et la potion ?

-Ba je l'ai fini depuis au moins dix bonne minutes mais vous n'avez rien vu, toute perdues dans vos pensées. Bon voyons voir… allez je tente un rose aussi on s'est jamais, je n'ai jamais de chance peut être que cette fois ça va changer…

-Beuhhhh du radis fit -elle en avalant rapidement la sucrerie.

-Hehe bon moi je vais en prendre un à la menthe, se décida la jolie serdaigle.

Apres avoir mis le bonbon à sa bouche, elle blêmit légèrement mais ne le recracha pas.

-Très bon à la menthe ajouta-t-elle devant le regard insistant des autres.

-Je ne suis pas sur que se soit à la menthe , allez avoue c'était à quoi ? s'esclaffa Rio.

-Mais à la menthe, répéta Serena mal à l'aise.

-Lily elle, ne la pas cachée à quoi c'était, souligna Kristie rieuse.

-Pomme ? Herbe ? choux ? épinard ? haricot ? petit poix ? morve de troll ? Grenouille ?

-Mais t'es folle, ça va pas ce n'était certainement pas de la morve de troll ! s'exclama la serdaigle horrifié et piquée dans sa fierté.

-Comment tu le sais tu as déjà goûté ? demanda Lily en se prenant au jeu.

-Exactement, c'est une très bonne question Lily, alors Serena comment sait-tu que ce n'est pas ça ? j'aimerais bien le savoir, ajouta Rio, en tournant son regard malicieux vers la pauvre Serena.

-C'est aux épinards, marmonna-t-elle finalement vaincu.

-Mais il ne fallait pas en faire tout un drame pour si peu, rigola hypocritement la serpentard en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Serena lui lança un regard courroucé, puis finit par rire avec les autres de son infortune.

Krisie en prit un aussi, le manga tranquillement s'en faire de grimace.

-C'était à quoi, questionna Lily curieuse, à l'orange ?

-Non carotte, sourit krisie.

Et tu aimes, tu le mange tranquillement sans faire de grimace ?

-Non pourquoi je devrais on en mange bien au heure de repas et ce n'est pas répugnant, rétorqua-t-elle perplexe devant le regard incrédule des autres.

Rio rigola et en choisit un quand le paquet fut devant elle.

-Hum orange, sourit-t-elle satisfaite. Quel coïncidence.

-Sérieusement, il y a un truc de louche dans sa chance là, fit remarquer Serena.

-C'est ça la classe ma ptite, se vanta Rio en lui faisait un clin d'œil .

-Elle me fait penser à Potter avec sa chance, lui aussi une fois on avait rendez-vous j'avais un paquet de bonbon sur moi pour une fois…

-Tu as toujours un paquet de bonbon avec toi fit remarquer Lily.

-Oui enfin bon donc on en a mangé et lui si bien sur il ne me mentait pas et évidemment il ne me mentait pas enfin quoique peut être… bref il tombait toujours sur des fruits, des trucs bon alors que moi…pas vraiment.

-Tu ose me comparer a cet arrogant et présomptueux apollon ?

-Pour la chance oui et pour l'arrogance aussi ajouta Kristie moqueuse.

-Je ne suis pas arrogante, je me juge à ma juste valeur c'est tout, s'esclaffa Rio.

Les autres la suivirent.

-Passons au chose sérieuse, en parlant de celui- la, Lily as-tu eut un autre rendez vous avec lui ? demanda-t-elle en tournant son regard vers la gryffondor soudain mal à l'aise sur le sujet.

-Euh oui, répondit-elle avec un temps de retard face à la rapidité de Rio à changer de sujet.

-Oh non ce n'est pas bon du tout, elle rougit quand on aborde le sujet ce n'est vraiment pas bon du tout, s'exclama Serena. Lily n'oublie surtout pas ce qu'il est. Tous ce qu'il veut, c'est te mettre dans son lit, pour lui tu n'et rien, je sais ça fait mal, mais je te dis ça pour ton bien, sinon tu va en souffrir. On est tes amis.

-Oui je le sais, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, c'est juste … ce n'est rien ne vous inquiétez pas mes sentiments envers lui n'ont pas changés, je veux toujours l'humilier.

-Bien fit Serena, mais elle ne semblait pas totalement convaincue.

Rio lui lança un regard en hochant discrètement la tête. Puis se concentra sur Lily.

-Bon il est pour quand se rendez vous ?

-Et biens ce week end, le samedi soir.

-Bien on mettra alors en application la potion que tu as faite.

Puis la conversation dériva vers des sujets futiles, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'aperçoivent que 23h était passé depuis longtemps.

A la fin Rio retint Kristie alors que la porte se refermait sur elles.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Il faut que tu capture un souvenir d'un des joueur de l'équipe de gryffondor dans lequel James se vante que bientôt Lily sera dans son lit ou ce que tu veux mais faut que ça la blesse suffisamment pour lui ramener les pieds sur terre, elle est en train de tomber amoureuse là. Débrouille toi comme tu veux, charme le gars, ensorcelle -le si tu veux mais il fait absolument que tu réussisse a avoir ce souvenir même si ça fera souffrir Lily , c'es pour son bien.

-Bien sur, approuva, gravement Kristie, des qu'ils s'entraîneront je le ferait.

Puis elles sortir de la salle où seule la lune fut témoin de leur échange. Même le maraudeur cachait derrière un pilier n'avait pu entendre ce qu'il ce fut dit à cause d'un sort lançait par précaution par Rio.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nda : **__Nouveau chapitre écrit par Stéphanie qui arrive en retard désolée.  
En vous souhaitant de bonne vacances si vous en avez. Bonne lecture._

_Et encore merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!!!_

**Chapitre 7**

Mais où était-il donc ? Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle le cherchait, elle ne le trouvait jamais quand elle en avait besoin ! Elle avait déjà vérifié les tiroirs de la salle de bain, de sa table de chevet et sa valise. A tous les coups c'était encore Cynthia, qui lui avait pris ! D'ailleurs où était-elle passée celle-là aussi ?

Sûrement partie prendre son pied. Encore une fois.

Serena soupira, ouvrit son placard et entreprit d'arracher de leurs cintres au hasard des vêtements en vérifiant leurs poches pour ensuite les jeter à terre. Arrivée à la fin de ses habits elle regarda le sol de la pièce puis haussa les épaules.

Il faut bien que les domestiques servent à quelque chose !

A ce moment-là sa meilleure amie rentra dans le dortoir et sans faire attention au bazar qui y régnait s'allongea dans son lit.

-C'était fabuleux ! Je suis crevé ! S'exprima t-elle avec un air d'extase.

La blonde fonça sur elle :

-Cynthia c'est toi qui as pris mon percing ?

La jeune fille se retourna sur le dos et souleva son tee-shirt.

-Celui-là ?

-Oui ! Je l'ai cherché partout, tu ne peux pas arrêter de me le prendre ?

-Nan ! Peux pas ! C'est le truc qui le fait réagir sinon il ne se passe rien.

Serena grimaça, pas question de porter un truc qui a fait fantasmer un gars sur sa meilleure amie.

-Je te le donne. Montre-moi les tiens.

Cynthia se leva et traversa la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain puis revint avec un coffret.

-J'en ai plein, mais ils sont pas aussi jolis que les tiens.

De toutes façon avec elle, tous ce qui ne lui appartenait pas, était plus joli. Pas étonnant qu'elle adorait briser les couples. Valait mieux qu'elle lui en prenne un, comme ça elle risquait pas de lui piquer après. Elle en choisit un avec une boule centrale noire et une autre blanche plus petite qui tournait autour puis se le mit. Elle vérifia dans le miroir, son reflet se lécha la lèvre de manière coquine. Sexy.

-J'y vais. Rendez-vous.

Elle descendit les escaliers et sortit de la salle commune. Dans les couloirs, elle croisa Lockart qui racontait à son public exclusivement féminin comment il avait réussit à échapper à un Epouvantard-Serpent quand il était petit. Même si son histoire était complètement stupide, il était adorablement mignon. Ensuite, elle vit un septième année de poussoufle, faisant parti de l'équipe de quidditch. Elle lui lança un clin d'œil qui le fit sourire, pas besoin d'être à Serdaigle pour savoir qu'il avait assurément un faible pour elle.

N'était-ce pas le cas de tout le monde ?

Elle rejoignit Rio et Kristi dans le parc derrière un arbre. Elles avaient apporté des jumelles, et espionnait deux personnages près du lac. De là où elle était la blonde pouvait à peine deviner la chevelure rousse de Lily.

-Encore en retard, râla la serpentarde.

-Faut bien savoir se faire désirer dans la vie, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Le jour où je voudrais coucher avec toi tu me fera se plaisir en attendant sois à l'heure.

-Ah mais je croyais que c'était le cas ! J'ai du mal comprendre ton comportement, excuse-moi.

La brune lui envoya un regard noir mais répondit quand-même :

-Désolée, les filles ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Tu as qu'a essayé avec Kristi.

-Aucune chance, pouffa la concernée en lui tendant un flacon, tiens c'est la potion, on la déjà mis ça marche à merveille.

-Tu n'as rien amené pour mettre sur la potion ? L'interrogea Rio levant ses sourcils foncés parfaitement arqués d'un air suspicieux, tu crois quand même pas que l'on va t'en prêter ?

Serena pris le flacon et en renversa sur le percing de Cynthia, sous le regard étonné de la poussoufle.

-Pas mal, moi je l'ai mis sur ma chevillère, Rio sur son bracelet et Lily sur une barrette accrochée sur ses cheveux.

-C'est risqué, si ça tombe…

-Mais non, faut pas être pessimiste !

La blonde roula des yeux et pris un pair de jumelles. Ce que les poussoufles pouvait être bêtes parfois, c'était pas du pessimisme, elle prévoyait c'est tout.

Elle visualisa Lily qui se trouvait avec James pour la traditionnelle balade romantique autour du lac et lui envoya une pensée :

C'est Serena, tu m'entends ?

Parfaitement.

Trop géniale cette potion. Quand elle pensait que les aurors se servent de cette potion pendant leurs missions, elle se sentait toute excitée. Elles aussi allaient sauver le monde ou du moins la plupart des filles de Poudlard.

Bien sûr et tout le monde les remercieront aussi.

Alors comment ça se passe ?

° ° °

Lily envoya à Serena le résumé du début de leur promenade. A part avoir parler du calmar géant et de la théorie de James comme quoi il serait l'animagus non déclaré du professeur Slughorn, il ne c'était rien passé de passionnant. Perdu dans ses pensée à envoyé, elle n'avait pas vu qu'il lui passé la main devant ses yeux pour qu'elle se réveille.

-Tu rêves de moi ?

C'est avec justesse qu'elle se retint de lui répliquer d'arrêter de prendre ses rêves pour des réalités et lui fit un sourire.

-Oui, confessa-t-elle, si tu savais…

Elle fit un soupire de désespérée, et fit sembla de se reperdre dans ses pensées. James se mit à sourire et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Ca peut toujours se passer en vrai, je prendrais un vrai plaisir à réaliser tous tes fantasmes…

Elle fit la moue et envoya une pensée aux filles pour leur demander ce qu'il préférait. Les réponses arrivèrent vite et simultanément la faisant trébucher.

Les bisous dans le cou.

Le chocolat

Les strip-teases

Les shorty, les strings ce n'est pas son truc

Les massages

Je te dirais pas autres chose tu en n'ai pas encore là…

Lily se releva avec l'aide de James, elle lui sourie.

-Je suis sûr qu'un massage en mangeant du nutella ça ne te dis rien.

James fut surpris et elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ça, c'était stupide… Elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour ça !

-Pour le massage ça sera avec plaisir mais pour ce qui est du tunéla, je ne vois pas ce que c'est !

Lily ouvrit des yeux ronds et lui expliqua :

-C'est du chocolat avec de la noisette, c'est délicieux, c'est moldu mais il y en a au petit-déjeuner même les sorciers connaissent !

-Tu me feras découvrir alors mais si je pense que le chocolat avec la noisette ça dois être bof.

-Ca c'est parce que tu n'y a pas goûté.

-Si tu le dis…

Il y eut un temps de silence lorsqu'elle entendit Kristi hurler :

IL VA TOUCHER TA BARETTE

Elle s'éloigna de James de bond et le vit en train de tendre la main, l'air abasourdi.

-Elle allait tomber…

-Oh désolée je n'aime pas trop que l'on touche à ma barrette.

J'avais prévenu que ça risqué de tomber !

A force de marcher, ils étaient arrivés sur le pont et James s'arrêta au milieu s'appuyant sur le rebord.

-Tu sais que dans deux semaines il y a le bal d'halloween…

La rousse se mit à coté de lui. Il faisait presque nuit quelques étoiles commençaient à briller. Lily ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était trop romantique.

Je crois qu'il va m'inviter pour la bal

C'est Rio qui lui répondit :

C'est parfait, ça sera le bon moment pour mettre en application le plan

Quoi ? L'humilier pendant le bal ?

Oui, c'est le moment parfait

-Ca te dis de… Enfin, je sais que tu…

Il hésite !

-Que toi et moi avant…

Dis lui que tu es d'accord même si il ne t'a pas demandé si il en a parlé c'est qu'il voulait le faire

-Je veux bien y aller avec toi.

Elle n'osa pas le regarder et pria pour que Serena ait raison. Puis elle sentit les doigts de James sur son bras pour venir s'entrelacés avec les siens Elle le regarda, il lui souriait. Instinctivement, elle lui sourit en retour. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était vraiment heureux. Mais elle savait, elle savait que c'était un faux sourire, alors pourquoi son cœur battait aussi vite ?

Beaucoup plus loin, avec leurs jumelles les trois autres avaient tout vu.

-Elle sourit comme une fille amoureuse et innocente lors de son premier rendez-vous, critiqua Serena.

-C'est très mauvais. Kristi tu as fait ce que je t'ai dis ? Demanda Rio.

-Je m'y attache au prochain entraînement de James. Il n'est pas question qu'elle se fasse avoir.

-Ils se séparent, déclara la serdaigle, il n'a même pas essayé de l'embrasser. Ca me dégoûte.

-Il est vraiment sérieux avec elle, accorda Kristi. Il faut que je me mette au boulot.

Elle attrapa ses affaires et parti sans un mot. Serena ne tarda pas à faire la même chose laissant Rio à ses pensées, regardant toujours vers le pont où le couple avait disparu.

Ca y était. Déjà. Ca avait été rapide ! Même pas une semaine que le plan avait commencé, Lily s'était déjà fait avoir. Il y avait vraiment que les gryffondors pour se faire piéger aussi vite. C'était trop prévisible.

Elle détourna le regard et parti en direction de son dortoir.

Maintenant il fallait faire confiance à Kristi, elles devaient la faire changer d'avis avant que la gryffondor se mette en tête qu'il était beaucoup trop gentil pour lui faire du mal.

Penser à tout le boulot qui lui restait à faire la fit soupirer.

-C'est le fait d'avoir vu James avec une autre qui te fait déprimer ?

Elle sursauta et plongea sa main dans sa poche mais s'arrêta quand elle reconnu Alessandro.

Elle lui fit un sourire qu'elle espérait charmant même si dans la pénombre du couloir il risquait de rien voir et lui répondit :

-Pff, s'il te plait arrête… James pour moi c'est passé je cherche un mec plus stable, je crois que j'en ai marre des mec qui me veulent que pour mon corps…

Beurk'. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas dire pour manipuler les gens !

-Qui est tu et qu'as-tu fait de Rio ?

-Tu m'appelles Rio maintenant ? Il ne faut pas, tu risques de me faire espérer.

-Très drôle, Abrams j'ai toujours adoré ton sens de l'humour serpentesque.

-En plus maintenant, tu m'adores, je ne peux plus me mentir, je ne pourrais pas te repousser indéfiniment, tu es bien trop mignon pour ça.

Gagné. Elle était assez près pour le voir rougir.

Vraiment trop naïf.

-Je… Tu… A quoi tu joues ?

Ou pas.

-Tu es trop mignon quand tu es gêné, c'est vraiment A-do-ra-ble.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui remit une mèche derrière l'oreille en lui murmurant :

-Oui je sais c'est pour ça que tu craques sur moi.

Rio resta stupéfaite par sa répartie, il se redressa avec un sourire en coin et disparue tranquillement dans l'obscurité.

Les gryffondors n'étaient peut-être pas tous aussi stupide qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle continua son chemin avec un sourire qui s'effaça vite quand elle se souvint qu'elle avait son habituel rendez-vous avec Antonin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nda **: Bonjour !

On sait, deux mois pour poster…c'est la cata, en faite je n'avais aucune inspi et bref heureusement Stéphanie est venue a mon secoure c'est elle qui a écrit ce chapitre sinon vous ne l'auriez toujours pas de nouveau chapitre…

**Merci bcp à Chocolatine, lily forever, Rebecca Black, Sandriine, Noriane, Bibella, puky, momo, et Madison**.

Pour peter et alessandro c'est vrai que c'est deguelasse mais on vous a prevenu des le debut quon l'avait remplacé et franchement, je trouve que cest mieu que de le faire passer pour un gros garcon completment idiot et de le garder dans la fic juste par hypocrisie.Sur ce:

Bonne année ! et bonne lecture

**Chapitre 8**

-En fait ce que je voulais te dire c'est que… enfin tu es une fille exceptionnelle et adorable mais... je crois que…

Attendez ! Il n'était quand même pas en train de la larguer, là ? Si ?  
Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes que Kristi le regardait bafouiller devant elle.  
Non, ce n'était pas possible.

-Tu es l'une des seules filles qui m'as vraiment comprise mais je ne pense pas que tu sois faite pour moi, tu comprends ?

La seule fille qui l'ait vraiment comprise ? Il se foutait vraiment d'elle. Il voyait plusieurs filles en même temps qu'elle et monsieur avait l'audace de la plaquer ! Elle n'en revenait pas.  
Kristi Miller ne se faisait jamais jeter. Elle avait toujours ressenti le moment où ça n'allait plus et c'était toujours elle qui cassait. Mais là, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, elle avait tout suivi ! Et même contribuer ! Alors pourquoi ?  
Avait-elle été plus accro qu'elle ne le pensait ?

Il se tenait devant elle, attendant une réaction de sa part. Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

James Potter tu vas souffrir !

Sans s'en rendre compte elle lui avait déjà assénée une claque et avait tournés les talons pour sortir de la salle.

Elle allait se venger. En plus de la tromper il se permettait de la larguer ! Et d'une relation secrète en plus ! Elle avait envie de hurler de frustration. Il allait le regretter.

Elle rentra comme une furie dans la salle du rendez-vous claquant la porte derrière elle. Il avait intérêt d'avoir jeter les deux autres aussi !  
Les trois filles étaient assissent autour d'une table.  
Serena avait les bras croisés sous la poitrine et regardait la table comme si tout était de sa faute tandis que Rio se tenait comme d'habitude mais son regard était plus glacial et hautain que la normale.  
C'était bon, elle n'était pas la seule.

-Bien, je vois que toi aussi, fit la serpentarde.

Elle ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir en face de Lily. Celle-ci semblait mal à l'aise, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler :

-Je pensais que vous l'aviez déjà plaqué depuis longtemps…

Pour toute réponse elle reçu trois regards noirs, ce qui la fit s'aplatir encore plus sur sa chaise.  
Cette fille n'avait toujours pas compris qui était James Potter. Tant mieux, il fallait la garder dans l'ignorance, c'était bon pour le plan.

-Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée de continuer… S'il commence à s'attacher au point de plus vouloir de vous…

Serena et Rio se redressèrent et répliquèrent en même temps :

-Non !  
-On doit continuer le plan.

Lily allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais Kristi la devança :

-Je suis désolée, Lily.

La gryffondore lui lança un regard interrogateur. Kristie marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de continuer :

-Je sais pas trop comment te dire ça, quand on me la dit je ne pensais pas que se soit vrai, je pensais aller vérifier toute seule mais puisqu'on en est là on pourrait aller voir ensemble.

Rio lui lança un regard pétillant.

-De quoi tu parles ? Lui demanda la rousse en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous verrez ce soir. Rendez- vous après le couvre-feu dans cette même salle, termina Kristie.

**/o/O/o**

Rio prit le flacon contenant la potion guérissante, elle se trouvait de sa chambre. Il en rester presque plus. Elle soupira. La moitié d'un petit chaudron déjà utilisé. Ses ébats avec Antonin étaient de plus en plus brutaux. Comment Bellatrix faisait pour aimer ça ? Fallait vraiment être maso ! Elle revoyait encore le regard noir qu'elle lui avait lancé quand elle avait appris que c'était elle la fiancé d'Antonin. C'était avec difficulté qu'elle s'était retenue de lui répliquer qu'elle pouvait bien se le garder.  
Elle préférait ne pas imaginer sa vie future avec lui, valait mieux garder son rêve de la petite vie tranquille de Sang pur.

Elle regarda sa montre, encore une demi-heure avant le rendez-vous. Bah le temps d'y aller.  
Elle rangea le flacon dans un tiroir et descendit dans la salle commune.  
Ana n'y était pas, sûrement avec Sirius. Elle enviait son amie d'être aussi libre.

Elle sortit et se dirigea vers la salle de cet après-midi.  
Elle était contente, Kristi avait le souvenir. Il avait intérêt à être assez méchant pour vexer la gryffondore et lui enlever toutes idées de renoncement car elle devait réussir son plan et cela par n'importe quels moyens

-Salut Rio !

Elle sursauta quand quelqu'un surgit devant elle du couloir où elle se trouvait.

-Alessandro ! Tu m'as fait peur.

Le concerné rigola.

-Désolé ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Alors la prochaine fois évite de me sauter dessus tu seras gentil.

Il ne répondit pas et la regarda avec un grand sourire qui ne présager rien de bon.

-Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Bien pourquoi ?

Ca devenait louche là.

-bah ça doit quand même énerver de se faire lâcher comme ça !

La serpentarde lui lança un regard noir et lui répondit :

-On sortait même pas ensemble, qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

Il semblait sceptique.

-Même pas blesser ta fierté de serpentard ?

Si tu savais.

Elle s'approcha de lui et murmura :

-Si gravement même, tu ne le dis pas mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'être consoler !

C'était risqué, s'il le prenait mal…

Il s'avança et la pris dans ses bras en regardant partout autour.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ton secret est bien gardé avec moi.

Malgré elle, elle se mit à rire. Ca y été presque ! Elle leva la tête pour le regarder.

-Et pour ce qui est de me consoler ?

Il avança son visage vers le sien en la fixant de ses yeux violets.  
Bientôt, bientôt…  
Et il lui chuchota :

-Un gâteau au chocolat ?

Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être déçu. Fallait vraiment tout faire !

-Je pensais plus à quelque chose comme ça.

Elle se haussa sur ses pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**/o/O/o**

Kristi feint de ne pas voir le sourire de Serena qui pour une fois était à l'heure au contraire de Rio. Elle qui d'habitude était la première arrivée la voilà avec un quart d'heure de retard.  
En plus c'était elle qui lui avait dit de trouver le souvenir pour redonner la pêche à Lily et madame prenait tout son temps !

-Bon Kristi, parla la rousse, en attendant Rio si tu nous disait ce que tu veux qu'on aille voir ?

-Non, s'agaça la poufsoufle, je veux que tout le monde soit là.

C'était surtout que seule Rio savait comment on allait visiter le souvenir. C'était elle qui lui avait demandé de chercher se souvenir donc elle devait bien avoir une solution.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur une Rio toute souriante. Serena se mit directement devant elle :

-Tu es en retard ! De 18 minutes ! Même moi je n'ai pas battu ce record.

La brune regarda sa montre avec surprise.

Oups.

-Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là, on peut commencer notre soirée. En fait Lily ce que je voulais qu'on voit ensemble c'est le souvenir d'un de mes amis qui a entendu James parler de toi.

La rousse fronça les sourcils.

-Et tu as une pensive ? demanda t-elle.

-Non mais tout le monde sait que Dumbledore, oui, répondit Rio.

Quoi ? C'était ça son plan ! Utiliser la pensive de Dumbledore ! Elle avait toujours su que les Serpentard était des fous suicidaires.

-Il en est pas question s'écria Serena je suis Préfète en Chef je vous rappelle.

-Et alors ? Interrogea la serpentarde.

La serdaigle allait répondre mais Lily parla avant :

-Allons-y ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il a dit sur moi.

Elle se leva avec le regard déterminé et se dirigea vers la sortie suivie de près de Rio. Serena émit un grognement et sorti elle aussi.

C'était risqué quand même. Le bureau du directeur ! Risqué mais excitant !

Kristi les rejoignit.

-On n'a plus qu'à espérer que le directeur ne soit plus dans son bureau.

-Qu'il y soit tu veux dire, discuta la gryffondore. On va gentiment lui demander de nous prêter sa pensive.

La poufsoufle haussa les sourcils tandis qu'elles arrivaient devant la gargouille gardienne du bureau. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers elles et demanda le mot de passe. Serena soupira et répondit :

-Confiture à la fraise.

Elle se retint de rire, la serdaigle devait déjà lister ses affaires qu'elle ramènerait chez elle une fois renvoyée.

Arrivée devant la porte Rio frappa mais seul le silence leur répondit.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Questionna Serena.

La pauvre stressait et jetait des regards effrayés partout autour d'elles.

-On entre bien sûr répliqua la brune en tirant la poignée de la porte.

La porte était fermée. Pas étonnant c'était celle du bureau du directeur ! Elle n'allait pas s'ouvrir comme par magie. Elles n'étaient pas dans Ali baba et les quarante voleurs ! Kristi ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer.

-Sésame ouvre-toi, énonça t-elle.

Lily lui jeta un regard irrité au contraire de celui de Rio qui était interrogateur. Mais à leur grande surprise la porte s'ouvrit et dévoila un bureau encadré de tableaux et d'étagères contenants des objets bizarres.

-C'est louche commenta Serena.

Elles s'avancèrent dans la pièce en regardant autour d'elles. Le directeur avait vraiment le goût du luxe avec ses bibliothèques emplies d'objets sûrement d'une valeur inestimable dont l'utilité avait du être perdu depuis des années. On ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir tout petit devant cette pièce. A coté des étagères, il y avait des tableaux, juste devant eux, se trouvait le bureau avec à coté un perchoir vide.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? S'exclama un des portraits. Les élèves ne sont pas autorisés à rentrer sans le directeur. Comment avez-vous eu le mot de passe ?

-Euh…Eh bien…Bafouilla la serdaigle.

-Laisse tomber lui conseilla la serpentarde, ce ne sont que des portraits on a pas à se justifier devant eux.

Elle jeta au bonhomme un regard hautain et se détourna de lui. Celui-ci lui envoya une œillade meurtrière et sortit du cadre.

-Nous ne sommes pas de simples portrait s'indigna un autre tableau, nous sommes les anciens directeurs de cette école ma chère. Vous êtes de serpentard n'est ce pas ? Vous faites honte à votre maison jeune fille.

-Qu'est que vous en savez vous, rétorqua un autre, vous étiez à serdaigle !

Kristi afficha un sourire amusé. Finalement cette soirée s'annonçait plutôt bien.

-Sachez Mesdemoiselles que votre visite sera narrée à l'actuel directeur dès son retour.

Ou peut-être pas.

Elle entendit Serena déglutir à côté d'elle.

Mais Rio eut un reniflement de mépris.

-Parce que vous connaissez nos noms peut-être ?

-Lui peut-être pas mais moi si, déclara une voix qu'elles connaissaient toutes.

Elles se retournèrent dans un même mouvement.

-Professeur Dumbledore ! S'étonna Lily.

-Lui même ! Fit le vieil homme d'un ton neutre. Le Professeur Dippet a eu la gentillesse de m'avertir de votre visite mesdemoiselles.

-Et oui, rajouta ce dernier en regardant la serpentarde, c'est à ça que servent de simples portraits !

Elle lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur sa façon de penser tandis que Serena était à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes.

Elles étaient fichu.


	9. Chapter 9

Nda : enfin un nouveau chapitre posté bcp plus rapidement on espère que vous remarquez ce genre de petit détail.

Merci beaucoup à Princesse Cissy, Bibella, Fraulein Schoner Blick, Rebecca-Black, puky, lily forever, Chocolatine!!!!!!!!!

**Chapitre 9**

- Un bonbon au citron, peut être ? proposa le professeur Dumbledore.

Nous étions toutes les quatre assises sur des chaises face au bureau, n'osant pas parler, ni bouger.

_« Ma vie est fichue, ma carrière, tout, tout est fichu, il va nous punir, nous renvoyer, m'enlever l'insigne de préfète en chef…Tous ça à cause d'Abrams et de ses idées tordues ! »_

-Bon tant pis, fît-il devant notre refus silencieux, comme si nous allions nous jeter sur ses bonbons alors que nous sommes dans une situation précaire…

-Bon dans ce cas passons-en aux choses sérieuses, continua-t-il, et si vous me racontiez le motif de votre visite ?

_« Oh non, non, non, on ne peut pas lui raconter ça, faut lui déballer un mensonge et vite. Si jamais il apprend qu'on est venue pour voir un souvenir d'un élève juste pour démonter un autre élève, on est fichu. MA vie est fichue. »_

Bref un mensonge !

_« Mais…par merlin, ma vie est fichue, je viens de me souvenir que le professeur est réputé pour être le plus grand legilimen du monde. « _

Serena se tassa sur sa chaise, désespérée, elle écouta vaguement ce que raconta Rio.

-Vous allez sûrement trouver cela drôle professeur, commença-t-elle…

_« Par merlin, si elle continu comme ça on va réellement se faire virer en moins de deux. »_

-Mais il se trouve que vous êtes le seul à posséder une pensine à dix kilomètres à la ronde, et quelle coïncidence ne trouvez vous pas, mais il se trouve que par hasard, nous nous somme retrouvées en possession d'une fiole contenant un souvenir. Et vous serez à notre place j'en suis sur vous auriez eu envi de savoir ce qu'elle contenait, donc par une innocente curiosité et en désespoir de cause j'insiste bien que c'était en dernier recours , nous nous somme tournées vers votre pensine. Hors là se posait un problème majeur : votre bureau est interdit d'accès aux élèves sauf si vous nous convoqué, hors nous n'avions jamais rien fait de mal au cour de notre scolarité donc nous ne pouvions attendre une convocation de votre part, étant des élèves exemplaire. Ne voulant pas vous déranger pour un motif aussi insignifiant, nous avons préféré prendre l'initiative d'utiliser votre pensine ce soir.

La serdaigle regarda Rio comme si il venait de lui pousser des cornes sur la tête. Elle est complètement folle.

_« Je dois être aussi pale que Lily. Kristie par contre, tente en vain de cacher son sourire en coin, un combat perdu. »_

-Bien sur je comprend, mais qu'attendez-vous, Miss Abrams, versez donc le souvenir dans la pensine que nous puissions en prendre connaissance, dit-il en se levant pour aller chercher une bassine en pierre qu'il déposa doucement sur son bureau.

-Bien sur professeur, je savais que vous nous comprendrez, lui répondit-elle en vidant la fiole.

Mais elle fronça tout à coup les sourcils et ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand Lily la coupa :

-Attendez professeur, vous n'avez pas l'intention de venir avec nous ? demanda-t-elle toute pale.

-Bien sur que si voyons comme la dit miss Abram, je suis très curieux devant ce souvenir inconnu ! Bien qu'attendons nous, allons y, ajouta-il le regard pétillant de malice.

Personne ne bougea puis Kristie se décida la première et nous regarda en haussant les épaules avant de se projeter dans la pensine, Rio suivit.

Finalement Serena s'avança à son tour. Elle se sentit aspirée par la bassine avant de plonger tête en bas comme dans un puit. La chute lui parut interminable, elle atterrit dans le vestiaire des garçons du quidditch. Kristie et Rio, invisibles, regardaient avec avidité les gars se rhabiller. L'entraînement devait être fini.

Les gryffondors, parce que c'étaient les 7eme année de gryffondors, se changeaient ou sortaient des douches, ce qui apparemment intéressait beaucoup Kristie et Rio, la serdaigle s'abstenait même si c'était très tentant, cependant la présence du directeur la refroidissait suffisamment pour qu'elle se tienne à carreaux.

C'était donc frustrée, qu'elle vit Antonio Gonzalez , un espagnol très canon mais un peu , beaucoup macho simplement vêtu d'une serviette autour de sa taille, monter sur un banc apres une discussion typique mec avec Liam Greenpi.

-Au fait James, tu en ais ou avec ta copine ?

Ce dernier, le regarda en rigolant :

-Laquelle mon vieux tu sais bien que je suis très demandé ?

-Ba Evans voyons ces dernier temps elle s'est décoincé et a vrai dire elle est trop bonne !

-Parle pas d'elle comme ça, s'énerva James.

Antonio le regarda en ricanant :

-Ouuuuuuuu Potter a craqué ???? T'es déjà devenu une mauviette ?

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte, je ne suis pas une mauviette, se rebiffa le maraudeur.

A présent tout le monde dans le vestiaire, écoutaient.

-Eh bien alors ta conclu avec elle ?

Tous les autres le regardaient ou lui faisait des tapes dans le dos en lui demanda la même chose.

James piqué dans son orgueil, bomba le torse :

-Pas encore mon pote, pas encore, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne devrait pas tarder, je t'avais dit qu'elle finirait par craquer, comme toute les autres filles ! Je suis irrésistible.

Puis tout devint flou, les bruit s'estompèrent à part le « Oh le cod » crié clairement par Lily.

Puis on atterrit tous ensemble dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier s'assit tranquillement sur sa chaise et nous regarda par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune, ses mains jointes sous son menton. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le directeur le brise :

-Ah les jeunes, ils ont l'art de dire ce qu'ils ne pensent pas.

Lily avait encore les joues rougis par la colère. Les poings serrés et le visage crispé, elle subissait le discours du directeur sans broncher, attendant le moment, sûrement où elle serait seule, pour faire éclater sa fureur.

Il ne faut surtout pas la laisser seule, sinon elle ira retrouver Potter et là le plan tombera à l'eau.

Dumbledore parla, parla….longtemps, puis nous congédia en nous retirant à chacune 10 points pour être rentré dans son bureau sans autorisation.

**OoOo**

-Oh le veracrasse, l'immonde limace, ce sale arrogant, je vais…

-Non tu ne vas rien lui dire, Lily, sinon il aura gagné, je suis désolée pour toi mais il faut que tu surmonte ta colère et que tu t'implique à fond dans le plan, c'est la seule façon de lui faire payer ce qu'il t'a fait, ce qu'il nous a fait et ce qu'il fera à l'avenir. Il faut le démolir et toi seule peux l'atteindre !

Lily écoutait à peine Rio, trop absorbée à imaginer différente mort à Potter. Oh qu'elle le haïssait. Elle s'était laissée imaginée que peut être… Quelle idiote. Mais vraiment, elle s'en voulait de sa stupidité.

Une main la sortie de ses pensées.

-Oh Lily tu nous écoute, s'exclama Serena avec impatience, ne vas surtout pas t'énerver contre Potter, il faut que tu applique le plan…

-Mais je m'en fou du plan, ok ? Je veux juste allez lui faire payer son arrogance a cet abruti !

-Et pour cela, le plan est parfait. Tu te crois intelligente ? Mais regarde ou ça a mené, tu n'as quand même pas cru qu'il pouvait vraiment changer ? Juste pour toi ? s'enquit Serena.

-C'est de Potter dont on parle, il est et restera toujours comme ça ! Faut lui faire payer, et juste un coup de poing ou un sort, c'est passager, c'est stupide, il faut lui faire payer pour qu'il s'en souvienne toute ça vie. Faut qu'à sont tour il espère et le moment venu le frapper en plein dans le dos. Ca lui fera vraiment, vraiment mal, Surtout si ça vient de toi Lily, ajouta Kristie.

-Tu veux lui faire payer ses propos ? Alors ridiculise-le à ton tour. Ce à quoi il tien le plus c'est à sa popularité, pas à toi, continua Adams.

-Merci j'ai compris, coupa sèchement la rousse.

-On l'espère bien, car on ne veut pas que tu retombes dans son piège, nous somme là pour toi, pour t'aider…

-Et surtout pour que je vous aide, contredit Lily froidement.

-Il y a aussi ça, mais interroge toi, tu crois que Potter n'aurait rien d'ici la fin de l'année envers toi ? Tu crois qu'il aurait attendu sagement, ou en continuant de te tourner autour comme un rapace sans rien entreprendre sérieusement ? Tu aurais juste était le bouquet final à la fin de l'année, la cerise sur le gâteau pour son tableau de chasse ! dit Rio.

-On a juste accéléré les choses, en y rajoutant notre aide pour que tu ne te fasses pas avoir. Ne te trompe pas d'ennemis !

Lily, lassée, se cacha le visage derrière ses mains en s'affalant sur une chaise.

Elles se trouvaient dans leur classe, celle qu'elles utilisaient chaque fois qu'elles devaient se voir, chaque fois qu'elles devaient faire des plans contre Potter. Et Lily en avait marre de cette situation, marre de tout, de s'être fait embobiner dans ce plan foireux, ce n'était pas du tout elle, ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'agir comme ça. Elle n'avait rien demandait et elle en avait ras le bol de tout ça, mais surtout elle se sentait terriblement vexé et affreusement trahis par Potter.

Elle avait envisagé la possibilité que Potter soit sérieux, elle avait adoré le taquiner, passer des moments seule avec lui, faire des promenades. Elle avait cru découvrir un autre Potter, un autre James. Et elle l'avait appréciée ce James là.

Elle en avait tellement honte de s'être fait avoir aussi stupidement alors qu'on l'avait prévenu. Ou plutôt Kristie, Serena et Rio l'avaient prévenu mais…

Elle devait se ressaisir. Potter avait osé se moquer d'elle, il allait payer chèrement ça ! Lily était fatigué de tout cela et elle compté bien en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire.

-Il va regretter le jour où il a posé ses yeux sur moi, je jure que James Potter va souffrir autant qu'il s'est moqué de moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant et en regardant ses camarades avec défis.


	10. Chapter 10

_Nda : Amis du soir bonsoir _

_Voilà un chapitre avant de recommencer une horrible semaine, on espere qu'il vous mettra du baume au cœur _

En tout cas merci bcp de nous lire et de nous reveiwer, ça nous fait énormément plaisir, et ça nous encourage bcp aussi donc merci à : **Chocolatine, Puky, Bibella, Fraulein Schoner Blick, Maigane Rebecca-Black et elwina!!!**

**Pour les reveiwer anonyme: Noriane: Merci bcp, Princesse Cissy; le voila, le voila, ne nous tu pas, tu serai bien embetée apres .**

**Chapitre 10**

Une semaine. Une semaine qu'il sortait avec Rio. Qui l'aurait cru ? Personne, même pas lui. Il se souvint des réactions de ses amis, James lui avait dit qu'il était fou, Sirius l'avait appris par Ana et Remus en était tombé de sa chaise. Puis le loup-garou l'avait pris à part et lui avait demandé s'il savait ce qu'il faisait, qu'il y avait des chances pour que ce soit pour le plan, qu'il se faisait manipuler et pleins d'autres hypothèses.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas être pour le plan.

Même si les filles avaient réussi à se procurer un système pour parler à distance, elles se réunissaient toujours et ils avaient assez espionnés pour apprendre que la fin du plan devrait arriver le jour du bal et que seule Lily aurait un rôle à jouer. Alors il ne voyait pas qu'est ce qu'il viendrait faire dedans. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était un bourreau des cœurs comme James. Non, lui n'avait rien à se reprocher. Donc, il sortait bien avec Rio parce qu'ils en avaient envie.

Mais Alessandro commençait à s'inquiétait. Le jour du bal était proche et Lily n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis. La théorie de Remus commençais à perdre du poids.  
Le lycanthrope lui-même n'était plus très sûr de lui. Ils leur fallaient agir, et très bientôt.

Assis sur le banc, avec sa petite-amie dans les bras (il adorait pensait à elle comme telle), il inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour se préparer à lui demandait la chose pour laquelle il stressait depuis le début de la journée :

-Au fait tu as un cavalier pour le bal ?

Voilà. Il lui avait demandé. En tant normal, il n'aurait jamais stressait pour une chose si simple. Elle était sa copine, ils iraient donc au bal ensemble. Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait un problème qui le tracassait : elle avait peut-être déjà un cavalier quand ils se sont mis ensemble.

Et si c'était le cas, la question était qui ? Elle qui était volage, lui resterait-elle fidèle s'il l'a laissé avec un autre le temps d'une soirée ?

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait un mec stable. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle, elle le serait.

Rio leva la tête vers lui et fit la grimace.

-Oui, répondit-elle.

Et merde.

Bon puisqu'il ne pourrait pas avoir confiance en elle, il pouvait toujours avoir une entrevue avec le garçon.

-Avec qui ?

-Ca ne va pas te plaire…

Un serpentard, mauvais pour lui.

Bon, il faudrait se servir d'arguments très convainquant, baguette magique obligée, on oubli le chantage.

-Vas-y, dit.

-Antonin Dolohov.

Alessandro la regarda avec des yeux ronds :

-Mais qu'est ce qu'y t'a pris d'accepter d'aller au bal avec Dolohov ?

Elle haussa les sourcil.

-C'est un garçon comme les autres, dit-elle simplement.

Hou non, elle n'aurait pas pu choisir pire.

Par merlin, qui a dit que les femmes n'étaient pas dangereuses ???

Heu, laisse moi réfléchir… Personne.

-Détrompes-toi. Tu sais que je vis chez les Parkinson ?

-Oui, je te rappelle que je suis la meilleure amie de ta sœur.

Il ignora le sarcasme.

-Tu sais aussi que Dolohov est un ami de Parkinson.

Elle lui lança un regard intrigué.

-Et alors ?

-Alors, la sœur de Parkinson est sorti avec Dolohov et au bout d'un mois on l'a retrouvé en pleurs, il l'avait battu. Mais le pire c'est que ses parents et son frère était fier qu'elle ai reçu sa première expérience comme ça. «Ca la forgera », ont-ils dit.

Il lui envoya un regard pénétrant qu'elle lui rendit très clairement.

-Je suis à serpentard au cas où tu aurais oublié, ce sont des choses normales chez nous.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il pourrait te faire du mal.

Elle eut un petit rire et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiétait pour elle.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas, il la protègerait. Surtout qu'en ce moment les serpentards étaient très louches. Quand leur relation c'était montré au grand jour tout le monde avait été surpris, comme pour Sirius et Ana. Mais cette fois-ci aucune réaction de la part des serpents, ni remarques ni sarcasmes juste des regards indifférents.  
Il savait que Rio savait se faire respecter mais pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas renier comme ils l'avaient fait avec sa sœur ? Que mijotaient-ils ?

Qu'importe il les laisserait pas lui faire du mal.

Il se tourna vers elle et l'enlaça.

-T'es sorti avec combien de serpentards ?

OoOo 

Caché derrière un mur Serena observait les Maraudeurs guettant le moment propice pour intervenir. Justement, il ne tarda pas à arriver. Remus parla à ses amis puis changea de couloir pour partir seul. A la bibliothèque sûrement.

Elle se précipita à sa suite et l'appela :

-Lupin !

Il se retourna et afficha une mine surprise en la voyant.

-Oui ?

Elle sourit. C'était le garçon typiquement gentil et poli. Il ne résisterait pas.

-C'était juste pour te dire que je t'attendrai dans le hall d'entrée Samedi soir.

-Tu quoi ?

-Comme on est pas dans la même maison, vaut mieux que l'on se rejoigne dans le hall.

-Attends, c'est très gentil à toi mais je ne veux pas de cavalière pour le bal, mais si tu veux je te réserverai une danse.

Elle gloussa et lui envoya une œillade complice.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais très bien que tu réponds toujours la même chose à toutes les filles. Je ne t'empêcherai pas de danser toutes les danses que tu as promis.

-Ce n'est pas ce que…

-Je t'attendrai à onze heure pile, le coupa-t-elle, ne sois pas en retard.

Et elle détourna les talons pour partir laissant le gryffondor la mine déconfite.

Rentrée à la salle commune des serdaigles elle afficha un grand sourire. Elle avait réussi là où toutes avaient échoué. Pour la première fois Lupin aurait une cavalière.  
Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Cynthia, avec un tout petit peu de chance, au dîner tout le monde le saurait.

OoOo 

James regarda ses deux amis le fixer gravement.  
Il se demandait ce qu'ils avaient encore à lui reprocher, il lui semblait n'avoir rien fait de mal ces temps-ci. Il était trop concentré sur Lily.  
Ce fut Alessandro qui pris la parole en premier :

-James, commença-t-il, Remus doit te parler.

Le concerné lui envoya un regard noir ce qui le fit sourire.  
Typiquement Alessandro, il adorait taquiner Remus. Ces deux-là s'entendait aussi bien que Sirius et lui.

-Nous voulions te parler de Lily, entama Remus, il faut que tu lui avoue tes sentiments.

James fronça les sourcils.  
Que se passait-il ?

-C'est qu'on a entendu des rumeurs… continua l'italien.

-Quelles rumeurs ?

-Et bien… Que Lily n'est pas trop sûre… Tu vois avec la réputation que t'as…

-Comment ça, elle est pas trop sure ?

-On pense qu'elle a peur que tu fasse avec elle ce que tu as fait avec les autres…

-Mais c'est pas la même chose !

-Oui mais elle, elle le sait pas et tu connais les filles, elle ne font pas trop confiance au gars comme toi.

Ce fut à son tour de lui jeter un regard irrité.

Il aimait les filles et alors ? Pourquoi ils avaient tous besoin de le cataloguer directement ?

-Désolée mec mais c'est vrai. Tu comprend pourquoi il faut que tu parles à Lily ? Sinon elle va jamais te prendre au sérieux.

Ils avaient raison. Lily était trop intelligente pour laisser ce genre de mec l'avoir. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle avait accepté de lui laisser une chance.

Il allait lui prouver ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle.

-C'est bon je lui parlerai. Et vous ? Qui seront vos cavalières ?

-Serena Murray, répondit Remus.

Alessandro et James le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Depuis la première année, Remus n'avait jamais de cavalière pour le bal. Il avait tellement de demandes qu'il n'aimait pas blesser ses prétendantes en en favorisant une. Du coup, il promettait une danse à chacune ce qui faisait qu'il était toujours occupé toute la soirée et toutes étaient contentes.

-Attends… Serena…. Serena Murray ? _La_ Serena Murray ? s'exclama Alessandro.

-Hey depuis quand tu prends mes ex Remus ? s'offusqua James.

-T'en connais combien toi des Serena Murray à Poudlard ? Et James, comment ne pas prendre tes ex , vu que toute les filles sont tes ex !

-Bien vu mon pote, acquiesça l'idiot à lunette.

Les deux autres levèrent les yeux mais ne dirent rien. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait à dire ? Il était irrécupérable.

-Et toi Alessandro ? demanda James.

-Et moi quoi ?

-Ben tu y va avec qui cette année au bal ?

-Euh Cynthia Leebouc.

-Pas mal dans le genre vite au lit, c'est pas ton style pourtant !

L'italien haussa les épaules, c'était la seule de potable quoique limite encore de libre alors… De tout façon c'était elle ou les serpentards….

Il s'y était pris un peu tard cette année mais bon.

La bal risque d'être mouvementé cette année.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

_**Nda : **__Cadeaux des grandes vacances !!_

_Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, on n'abandonnera pas cette fic, d'ailleurs dans le prochain chapitre, c'est enfin le bal ! Les fautes sont pour la deco, non sérieux, c'était pour poster « plus rapidement », vous ne nous en voulez pas ?_

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Désolé Marine, on n'a pas eu ton adresse pour te prévenir, on espere que tu retrouvera le chemin de cette fic Bsx  
_

_Bonne lecture._

_Précédemment dans JP doit mourir : _

_Serena, Rio et Kristi ayant peur que Lily tombe amoureuse de Jp, lui font voir une souvenir « arrangé » de James dans les vestiaires, racontant a ses amis, qu'il allait bientôt l'avoir dans son lit. Alessandro apprend que Rio va au bal avec Antonin Dolohov. Serena met le grappin sur Lupin. Alessandro et Remus, connaissant le plan des 3 filles, tentent de faire comprendre à James qu'il est temps d'être franche avec Lily pour éviter une catastrophe lors du bal._

_Et maintenant la suite…_

**Chapitre 11**

Il faisait nuit sur Poudlard. Dehors l'orage grondait. Lily était assise dans son lit, les jambes ramenaient contre elle. Elle attendait, elle réfléchissait. Un cruel dilemme s'imposait en elle. Sortir du lit pour accomplir le plan de ce soir ou… rester au lit et ne pas y aller.

Ok ce n'était pas très courageux. Mais depuis quelque temps, passer du temps avec Potter devenait dur apres avoir vu le souvenir. Elle s'était sentie tellement humilié ce jour là…

Mais peut-être qu'il avait juste voulu faire son beau devant ses amis ? Il était tellement orgueilleux aussi ! Toujours besoin d'être admiré ! Réputation avant tout !

Tout en réfléchissant, elle enroulât une mèche de ses longs cheveux roux autour de son doigt. Un tic.

Bon, devait-elle y aller ou pas ? De toute façon elle commençait à en avoir marre de ce plan. Pourquoi c'était-elle engagée la dedans ?  
Le visage déçu de ses trois compères s'imposa en elle. Irrité, elle sorti brusquement de son lit et enfila un pull en laine par dessus son pyjama composé d'un pantalon et d'un tee-shirt bleu marine, puis démêla sa chevelure avec ses doigts.

Elle inspira un grand coup et sorti, sa baguette en main. On ne sait jamais.

Elle fit une grimace en sentant le sol glacé. Elle reparti vite enfiler une paire de chaussette en laine avant de faire demi tour le plus silencieusement possible. La salle commune était vide, pas étonnant vu qu'il devait être près d'une heure du matin.

Le simple fait de penser à la fatigue du lendemain l'épuisait déjà.

Elle descendit l'escalier des filles pour remonter dans celui des garçons.

Arrivée devant leur dortoir, comment reconnaître leur porte ?

Facile !

Devant chaque chambre, il y avait un petit tableau où ceux qui voulaient laisser des mots le pouvaient.

Et quand on lisait ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus, on ne pouvait pas douter. Elle fut tentée d'effacer les encouragements que les autres avaient laissés pour James. Elle se retint et entrouvrit délicatement la porte.

Il faisait sombre et apparemment tout le monde dormait. Elle rentra et ferma la porte avec la sensation qu'elle s'était enfermée dans un piège.

Bon de toute façon, ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Elle en aurait pour cinq minutes…

La peur au ventre, elle chercha à tâtons le lit de Potter. Quand enfin elle l'eut trouvé, au prix de mille et un dangers bien sur, elle inspira un grand coup et ouvrit les rideaux pour les refermer rapidement derrière elle.

Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, elle était dans le lit de Potter ! Quelle horreur, c'était la pire journée de sa vie se lamenta-t-elle prête à rebrousser chemin.

Ou peut-être pas.

Non le plan !

Elle lança tous les sorts afin que les acolytes de Potter ne viennent pas les déranger.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle chercha inutilement quoi d'autre à faire. A contre cœur, elle constata qu'elle avait pensé à tout. Puis voyant, l'absurdité de sa situation, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire discrètement. C'était complètement stupide. Vraiment idiot ! Quel idiot ce Potter !

Ou peut-être que c'était elle l'idiote ?

Elle sourit à cette pensée, totalement puérile. Encore le sourire aux lèvres, elle se laissa tomber au coté du garçon qui se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui, complètement perdu puis reconnaissant Lily à ses cotés, il fut pris d'un horrible doute. Il se redressa brusquement :

-Non je te jure, Lily, c'est une erreur, je …. Euh…. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterrit là mais ne te fais pas de fausses idées, … je…

Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ?

-Je te jure Lily, je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterris dans ton lit, sûrement une farce des autres…

Elle comprit enfin, et en ria.

-Non t'inquiète James, t'es bien dans ton lit.

-Dans mon lit ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là alors ?

-Bof trois fois rien, je suis juste venue m'assurer que tu ne me trompait pas, mon chou, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Elle lui fit un sourire enjôleur pendant qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Il était dur de la feuille au réveil, lui !

Elle le détailla pendant qu'il l'a regardait ébahis.

Elle fit mine de s'inquiétait, il était quand même agaçant là, complètement amorphe ce gars :

-Tout va bien James ? S'enquit-elle en posant sa main sur son front.

Il lui prit lentement sa main en la fixant avec incompréhension. C'est sur, elle avait l'air complètement stupide dans le rôle de l'allumeuse mais les autres lui avaient assurées le contraire. Alors elle continua son manège.

-Non ça va apparemment tu n'a pas de fièvre…

-Lily qu'est ce que t'es venue faire ici ?

-Mais je te l'ai déjà dis mon lapin, je suis venue voir si tu m'était fidèle.

-Fidèle ? Répéta stupidement Potter, euh …bien sur mais je ne…

-Tu ne quoi ? Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ? D'accord alors ce sera moi.

Qu'est ce qu'elle détestait ce plan foireux, bon d'accord il embrassait bien et …. Et bon ok ce n'était pas désagréable de l'embrasser mais…

Mais…

Mais, il faut bien qu'il y ait un Mais, non ?

James cacha sa tête dans son cou et souffla :

-Je t'aime Lily, je ne te tromperai jamais.

Elle se figea. Les joues rouges, elle évita son regard.

Que venait-il de dire ? Il est encore dans les nuages, c'est sur. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait raconter comme stupidité au réveil, pensa-t-elle de mauvaise foi.

Elle lui fit un sourire crispé.

-Bonne nuit James.

**OoOo**

-Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

-Ben ça c'est bien passé, j'y suis allée, je l'ai embrassé, je me suis barrée ! Répondit Lily.

-Et tu avais oublié le micro.

Ca, c'était Rio.

-Ouais…. M'en suis rendu compte quand je suis repartis, mais t'inquiète pas le plan s'est parfaitement bien déroulé.

-J'espère pour toi.

-Pourquoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'exclama la rousse.

-Rien, je m'assure juste que tu joue bien ton rôle c'est tout !

-Et bien mon rôle a été joué à la perfection ! Ok calme toi ! J'en ai vraiment marre que tu te prennes pour le chef, là. Arrête un peu, ça nous fera du bien ! Ca me fera du bien, car là, tu me fait vraiment chier, ton plan aussi, d'ailleurs ! Vivement qu'il soit fini, cria Lily.

Elle était hors d'elle. Potter, Poudlard, Rio, tout l'énervé en ce moment. Elle était vraiment remontée.

-Et ben, tu vois que j'ai des raisons de me méfier, t'en as déjà marre !

-Ouais et d'ailleurs j'arrête tout !

-Quoi ?

-Pardon ?

-Hein ?

-Faut que je répète ? J'arrête tout ! Je n'y arriverai pas, je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

-Oh non ça y est, tu es tombée amoureuse de lui ? Tu crois que tu es assez bien pour lui ? Regarde toi dans un miroir ! Attaqua Serena.

-J'y crois pas, c'est vous qui êtes amoureuse de lui ! J'ai juste été un pion dans votre vengeance. Et ouais, je suis assez bien pour lui, c'est bien pour ça que vous m'avez choisi, non ?

-Tu rigoles, ou quoi, c'est juste parce qu'il est amoureux de toi ! Lança la serdaigle

-Alors c'est vrai et vous le saviez ? Raison de plus pour que j'arrête tout !

-Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, c'est juste que tout le monde le dit comme ils disent que Dumbledore est fou. De toute façons, c'est pas comme s'il t'avait dit « je t'aime » ! Rétorqua Serena.

-Ben justement, il me l'a dit !

Elle sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle.

**oOoO**

Plus tard dans le dortoir des serpentards.

Rio tira les rideaux de son baldaquin, elle en était sur : les gryffondors sont des incapables.

Heureusement, elle avait prévu un plan de secours.

Passons au plan B.


End file.
